


Losing (Feels a lot Like Winning)

by Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: (read tormenting), Age Difference, Alternate Origin Story, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Bottom Peter Pan, Daddy Kink, Dark Peter Pan, Deviates From Canon, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flirting, Frottage, Grooming, Hair-pulling, Hook's not a great guy either, I say underage but Pan is older than Hook years wise, Innocence, LIKE EVER, Loss of Control, M/M, Magic, Manhandling, Manipulation, Masturbation, Maybe - Freeform, Mocking, Not Beta Read, OUAT universe with a bit of the original mixed in, POV Third Person Limited, Peter Pan is not Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold's Father, Power Play, Punishment, Rimming, Sexual Inexperience, Snark, So many commas, Spanking, Submissive Peter Pan, Teasing, Top Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Virginity, Wet Dream, endearments used mainly as insults, excessive parentheticals and italics, likely poor grammar and punctuation, might read as, needs more, obnoxious behavoir, sexual awakening, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies/pseuds/Julius_Pepperwood_No_Zombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Pan simply wanted to go about his day, torturing Captain Hook in fresh and excitingly painful ways. A typical time in Neverland. He did not need these new and completely atypical feelings mucking up his play-time with the pirate. Even if they are novel in a very thrilling way, and in a land of nevers novelty is important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What goes around

                 Peter Pan loves nothing more than to torment Captain Hook. Of all things, this is his favorite past-time, which is saying quite a lot because in Neverland, Pan can literally reform reality to be anything he wants. He can play out any fantasy he wishes. If he wants someone for himself and his boys to war with, he can easily invent whole groups of people, or beasts, or even monsters and then just as easily make them disappear when they become boring. He can have any food he's ever wished to eat; every food, actually, and eat them one after another without feeling sick. If he feels like being a gracious, generous king, he can give his Lost Boys anything they might want, and also take it away when the feeling inevitably passes. On his island he can, literally, create anything his heart desires with his imagination, only, as a limit to his power.

                  Yet, in his wonderful kingdom, he finds himself almost compulsively drawn to one man's company. He can't, quite, put his finger on what it is that's so thrilling about his little escapades involving the Jolly Roger. Undoubtedly, he takes great pleasure in torturing the "dastardly" pirate, whom so many fear, whether it be with minor annoyances or malicious games, but it's more than that. After all, he could get such amusements from the Lost Boys. There is something special about the feeling he gets when he's antagonizing the Captain. Hook is unpredictable, organic, _dangerous_ in a way nothing else on the island can be. Not every part of his interactions with Hook can be planned and anticipated. Pan loves control, to be sure; he cherishes the sensation he gets when watching all his little pawns slid into their places, revels in sacrificing any number of them on a whim. This, however, leads necessarily, to the unfortunate circumstance of never being shocked or caught off-guard, and Peter did, so, love a good surprise. So, of all the dangers in Neverland, with Hook being the only thing that could actually hurt him (not badly, of course, he is Peter Pan, after all), the boy finds that the little bit of fear, that small feeling of a lack of control, and the threat of retribution is just absolutely, completely _intoxicating_.

                  All of this will explain why Peter Pan currently drifts loftily outside the Jolly Roger's window. He has shifted the clouds so that the night is pitch black, the only light a dull glow from the Captain's quarters. He can see from the soft light of the lantern on Hook's desk that his pirate has been drinking, an almost empty bottle of rum rocks precariously where it sits on the ground as Hook's dangling arm sways and drags it back and forth in his loose grip. From the clumsy way be brings the bottle to his lips Pan can tell he is near to passing out. That's when he will let himself in and steal the man's powder horn. Later, he'll plant it on one of the crew and watch delightedly as Hook discovers it on the unwitting man and punishes him. As he constantly belittles and humiliates him, Peter knows this show of complete disrespect for him from one of his men will be sure to strike a nerve. The boy smiles as he wonders if Hook might be mad enough to keelhaul him, and he thinks, indulgently, that he will perhaps frame a newer member of the crew whom he overheard question his captain's reasons to stay in Neverland.

                  Pan's opportunity comes shortly after; the man's arm drops limp at his side and sends the empty bottle clattering across the floor. The boy effortlessly flicks up the latch on the window and glides through as seamlessly and silently as the wind. He alights on the floor, his presence no more detected than a stray shadow on a sunny day. It's all too easy to slip over and pluck the horn from the wall where it rests above the Captain's bunk. He looks over at the dozing man sharpish when the horn swings forward, like a pendulum, as he grabs the strap, making it clack loudly against the wall, but the man continues unconscious and no curious or worried sailors come knocking at the door. Pan's eyes are still fixed on the pirate as he pushes his knee down hard, making the springs in the mattress creak noticeably. Too easy, the boy thinks. So easy, in fact, that his appetite for mischief simply is not sated. He stretches himself out on the captain's squeaky bunk and props his head up in his hand as he ponders what to do next.

                  He could do something simple like tie him to his chair so that he will have to call his subordinates to come and help him; he does, very much, love to embarrass him in front of his crew. He could sew his shirt sleeves to it's torso so that he'd either have to have it cut off, or perhaps, were he strong enough, rip the stitches out himself. Peter feels a curious flutter imagining Hook straining, but managing to rip his shirt off none-the-less. Or, he could do something rather more cruel, but a lot more fun, like poison him with dream-shade and watch him writhe around in agony before giving him the cure. Purely to bask in his pain, and not at all to make sure Hook couldn't ever leave Neverland.

                  In the end he decides to do something relatively innocuous. He tosses the horn on the bed, no longer interested, and prances over to the man with a spring in his step (messing with the pirate is just way too much fun!). He plans to strip all the buttons from the Captain's best coat, and then, perhaps, see the true sharpness of the man's hook by testing it on its owner. He pulls out his knife and sets to work on the coat draped consciously over the back of the chair, giggling at the plink-plink sound of the buttons hitting the floor. When finished, he moves to stand in front of his pirate, assessing him, before leaning over to grasp the hook. Touching the smooth, cold metal feels nice on his warm hand and he almost pricks a finger on the freshly sharpened tip as he tries to determine where he would like to lacerate his victim. Nothing too damaging, of course, he knows he'll want to play with him again.

                  He finds his curiosity getting the better of him as his eyes rove over the captain's body. Reaching out, he runs his hand, experimentally, over the man's stubbled cheek. He is surprised at how rough it feels, and intrigued. So, he lets his palm cautiously brush the hair peeking out of the man's open collar, his fingers stroking inquisitively, the way he might pet the fur of a downed animal he is familiarly acquainted with but has never actually _touched_. He's used to soft downy nothings that turn gold in the sun and pliable flesh that will give and bruise and bend rather than break. The hair's harsh caress on his skin as he slides his hand over the hard plane of the man's chest is foreign to him; and that makes it something that simply demands exploration.

                  He perches jauntily over the man's spread thighs, leaning in with his head cocked to the side as he examines the captain's face up close. He can't say this is his favorite of the man's expressions, slack jawed and completely out of it. He much prefers it when he can see those fiery, blue eyes ablaze with indignation, and shadowed by his deep scowl. Still, he enjoys examining his prey as closely as he wishes without threat of attempted disembowelment, and he's never seen a grown man this intimately before. The novelty of it all is fascinating to Peter; so many new things to figure out. For instance, Peter always smells of dirt and leaves, or sometimes of the sea, but Hook is different; he smells like leather, and sweat, and spice. Honestly he isn't sure he would describe it as a good smell, but on Hook it's inviting in a way that makes him lean in and sniff at the man's chest. As he breathes in he feels a similar feeling to when he plays "hunt" with the Lost Boys (so called by them because one boy is chosen as prey and the others hunt him down and capture him, and if they are feeling particularly cruel, cut him with their make-shift knives, or bruise him with stone or stick.) Peter breathes in the scent again and sighs softly when he exhales thinking of the times he's volunteered to be hunted. That's the thing about the game; boys will shout eagerly to be picked as the prey, knowing the fear and adrenaline of being chased to be twice as exciting as doing the chasing. Pan often chooses himself even though he knows he will have to _let_ himself be caught.

                 Except, in this instance, with Hook, he actually feels the hunter might really catch him and skin him and wear him as a trophy. Or keep him to play with. He suddenly feels a spark he can't describe or explain and he can't tell whether it's come from the thought or the feeling when his neck accidentally grazes against the man's stubbled jaw as he sits back up. Pan has never felt anything quite like this. It's close to the feeling he gets on those rare occasions when Hook manages to get the upper hand and roughs him up a bit (usually only when Pan lets him), but now it's much stronger. It's a strange dropping, or fluttering, or explosion in his tummy that resonates throughout his body. He can't help but slip his neck against the man's jaw again. It's such a teasing line between hurt on his sensitive skin and a pleasurable almost tickle that he does it again without even thinking about it, and involuntarily lets out a sound he's certainly never made before.

                 Pan is extremely curious about this new feeling that is apparently able to pull sounds out of his body without his permission, so he runs his neck back and forth over Hook's jaw and completely unexpectedly, the moan from earlier transforms itself into high pitched whimpers and gasps. That feeling in his tummy is stronger than it's ever been, and he might have been a little worried did he not know nothing on his island could kill him.

                 "Well, well. What do he have here?" a voice slurs in his ear.

                  Peter freezes with a whine still caught in his throat before he remembers the man is unarmed, save the hook, and quickly recovers, answering with his usual confidence and quirked eyebrow, "Seems we have an old sea dog who's drowned his sorrows in a bit too much rum." He smirks jeeringly up at him. "Something got you down, Hook?" Pan taunts as the older man's head lolls forward before his eyes suddenly shoot back up meeting Pan's.

                  Hook seems much more sober than a moment ago, as a slow and devious smile forms on his face. "I think the better question is what's got you up, little imp?" When Hook asks this Pan realizes for the first time that a part of his body is not displaying it's normal behavior. His tummy had been feeling a bit strange, sure, but he'd caught flashes of that before, he had not expected, however, for any other part of his body to react.

                  He's also never seen Hook like this. Occasionally, he has seen the man arrogant, even cocky, and more often (thanks to Pan) he's seen him annoyed, frustrated, exhausted, pained, and enraged. He has no idea what has happened to make Hook forget his place and act so antagonistically playful. Did he not know that was Pan's game only? There is a desire to punish him for this behavior, but he is almost unnerved. Hook seems to know something he doesn't, and in Neverland that is just impossible.

                  He stills in the man's lap, but refuses to appear alarmed. Instead, he musters up as vicious a smirk as he can. "What's with this new attitude, Captain? Finally find some courage at the bottom of that bottle?" When Hook only returns the boy's smirk, equally callous, Pan loses a little of his edge, but still won't give him the satisfaction of a retreat.

                  Even when Hook grabs his hip and leans in to purr in his ear, "Oh, you little devil. You have no idea, do you?" Pan's resulting shiver turns into a sharp gasp when the Captain's hand rubs capriciously over the bulge in Pan's trousers and then stays there, an anchoring pressure.

                 "I didn't think the eternal boy was able to get aroused," Hook says, wickedly entertained. "In this sense, anyway. God knows you take sick pleasure in tormenting me."

                 He begins to move his hand exquisitely back and forth. Its a delicate touch but it still has Pan shaking and whining through his nose.

                 "Is that what's doing it for you now?" Hook ponders, "But this has most assuredly never happened before and, certainly, I could not have appeared too bothered, seeing as I was asleep. Tell me, _boy-king_  why was I awakened by a little kitten mewling in my ear and rocking its hips back and forth in my lap?"

                  Pan finally comes to his senses at this and snarls as he tries to push himself off the man with his hands on his chest, but Hook must have been expecting this because his wrist is quickly grabbed and he is thrown off-kilter as the pirate stands. Before the boy even knows what is happening Hook has him pinned down to his desk, forcing his legs apart to accommodate him; the man's torso pressed tightly against the boy's crotch.

                 "Ah, ah, ah," the Captain tsks at him, "don't run away now that we're _both_ having fun. And you still haven't answered my question, it would be rude to just go and leave me to guess." He ruts against him and blows teasingly in his ear. "Oh! But you love guessing games don't you, boy? Let's play then, shall we?" 

                  Using his hook, the Captain maneuvers Pan so that he can pin both his wrists under his forearm; he laughs softly when the boy moans. "Like that, do you? I thought you loved to dominate, demon. Well," he continues mockingly, still shifting his body against Peter's, " _I guess_ you're a bit more boy than fiend, after all." 

                  He strokes his free hand through the panting boy's hair. "My, my, you're being so well behaved. You just need someone to take care of you, don't you, love?" He yanks Peter's hair when the boy jerks up like he's going to bite him and his growl turns back into whimpers. Laughing delightedly, Hook pulls his hair again to hear him moan, as he speaks over him, "Seems more like you need to be punished, but then a good father knows that's part of taking care of naughty little boys."

                  Peter was losing it before when he had realized what the hard thing pressing up against him was, but he absolutely cannot take Hook's smug tone as he says such silly, ridiculous, rousing, _electrifying_  things with a hot breath in his ear a minute longer. He has no idea what, but he knows something is about to crack. 

                 "Peeeterr," Hook drags out, and Pan isn't sure if he's more shocked or alarmed at him using his first name, "Do you want Daddy to punish you?"

                  It's too much for Pan, he feels himself suddenly lose control of his body, something soaks his trousers, his voice is nearly a shout, and his hips thrust erratically and without his permission. Pan is completely shocked at all of this, but it had also felt incredible and he is dazedly deciding to try and repeat this as soon as possible when Hook releases his wrists and straightens up laughing _loudly_ , his tone fond and cruel. Pan had no clue what to expect from him, but it was not this, and though he has no thought as to why the man is laughing he suddenly feels something he hasn't experienced in a very long time flooding his face and thundering in his ears. He suddenly feels embarrassed, and something darker, close to fear. Pan recognizes the savage mirth in his laugh, and it implies that somehow, Hook thinks he has finally won.

                  "Why are you laughing, you drunken fool?" Pan exclaims with as much venom as he can. Hook finally stops laughing and looks at him with a delighted smirk as he prowls back close against the boy.

                  "Oh nothing," he sing-songs, "It's just that now I know why you really like to push me so far." He quickly captures both the boys wrists again and chuckles knowingly when Pan gasps. "You've been hoping I'd  _punish_  you." he claims as he roughly jerks the boy's arms above his head, pinning him to the wall of the ship so that he can look directly in Pan's eyes to say "Isn't that right, little boy?" Pan shakes with rage at this new disrespect that unpredictably strikes a nerve, but his pupils are blown wide and he is panting despite barely fighting back against Hook's grip. He thought he'd only responded to the pirates taunting words because he was already enjoying his touch, but instead, he feels his treacherous body throb and rather than answer, he gnashes his teeth at the man who only snickers at him in return.

                   "I'll be happy to give you what you want, Pan." His lips turned up evilly, "All you have to do is ask."

                   Pan is shocked for a minute before he snaps and pushes Hook back so hard he goes crashing into the chair behind him, sending it toppling over. He is out the window and gone before the chair can make its loud crack as it hits the floor. He is not fast enough, however, to keep from hearing Hook's ruthlessly amused laughter ringing out in the otherwise quiet night.


	2. Comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan tries to find ways to quench the thirst without having to go back to that stupid pirate. Denial being the first attempt of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is honestly a bit slow, seeing as our lovable scallywag isn't, technically, in it. The real fun will start in the next chapter. Yo-ho!

                Peter Pan had an interesting relationship regarding his parents, seeing as how he'd never, actually, had any. Not that he was an orphan, like a lot of his Lost Boys. Technically, he did have a _mother_ , and her name was Wendy. He considered her as such because, by all reason, she had created him. It's impossible for him to actually remember this as he doesn't even remember where he came from or a time when he did not exist exactly as he is now. He simply knows that the girl whose stories would pull him to her window every night was the one who had made him, probably by telling such a story about him.

                Perhaps he had been born from that place where she held him in her heart; him and all his adventures and all her wonderful, childish, formidable imagination. He can't be sure. He does, however, intimately know the power of imagination as this was the first gift she had given him; a token of hers, as other's might give freckles or a button nose. Somehow, she had given him life, and with that life came sentience.

                Unlike Wendy's other marvelous thoughts and stories, Peter Pan was the only one of whom actually manifested as a physical being. Everything else on the island Peter had invented after hearing her stories about him; the pirates, the mermaids, Captain Hook, even Neverland itself. As with Wendy, some of his creations took on a life of their own, and that all depended on if they'd come from a place in his heart. When she had invented him, she'd given him all the powers necessary to be the swash-buckling, fun-loving, adventure-having, impetuous, boisterous protagonist she needed for all her most fascinating stories. He could do _anything_ at all in Neverland because that's what Wendy had thought of when she'd first imagined him, "A boy who can do anything he wants." She later gave him many more traits and nuances, but these first three were the only true stipulations to his character: a boy, who wants, and can do anything.

And right now there is something Peter, most ardently, _wants_.

                The only trouble, being, for the first time ever, he can't seem to simply take it and he has positively tried. He sits in his thinking tree pondering what he assumes is the problem. After the events on the Jolly Roger, (that he failingly attempts to not think about for the millionth time) he absolutely refuses to see that damnable pirate again without being completely certain whatever temporary lapse happened won't repeat itself. Avoiding him is easy enough, Neverland is as big a place as he wants it to be, the only concern there occurs when he has to vindictively punish any bothersome Lost Boy who happens to ask why he hasn't visited his favorite play-thing of late. No, the real problem is that he _desperately_ wants to see him again; to experience the things he felt again, to have the man touch him like before, but he will _not_ be doing this. Even thinking about how smug and gloating the Captain was makes him so mad he has to set something on fire, and he can tell from the worried look in their eyes the Lost Boys are wondering how long it will be until he does that to one of them. He probably never would, but without Hook he has no outlet! He blushes thinking about his attempts to remedy this (and that makes him even madder! He never used to feel embarrassed, but now he thinks about Hook laughing, acting as though he _should_ be embarrassed, and that _makes_ him embarrassed.)

                 When he gets back to the island on that first night he has more feelings going on than he knows what to do with. His head is spinning, his body is tingling pleasantly (all but his face that's burning hot), and he feels a lot more emotions than he usually has to deal with; embarrassment, frustration, satisfaction, curiosity, anger, excitement, to name a few. He splits himself in half and gives all the unwanted feelings to other-Peter. Well, he tries this, at least, but it doesn't work; since they're both still him he still feels all the other's emotions; it's now just more of a rapid back-and-forth between good and bad. He pulls the other back into himself before his eyes go crossed. It's infuriating to know he can't simply have only the feelings he wants, even though this hasn't really been the case before. Usually, he likes the so-called "bad" emotions like rage or fear, but, currently, his head feels jumbled and he can't think straight. A nagging voice he likes to call Tinkerbell whispers that maybe he _can't_ do it because he doesn't _want_ to do it, but he shakes her out his head as he usually does and decides he's had quite enough of this and that he'll go to bed right this minute (not a thing he would normally ever do) instead of dealing with this any longer. He conjures up a some soft cloud-like fluff to sleep on and is peacefully unconscious before the minute ends.

                  _He's back on the Jolly Roger, but he knows, somehow, that he and Hook are the only ones on board. He's sitting on the pirate's lap, resting his head on his shoulder while the pirate rubs circles into his lower back and tickles his neck very gently with his hook's point. Typically, Pan thinks, he would be frightened about being seconds away from having his throat ripped out, (even if it wouldn't actually kill him, it would hurt an awful lot) but right now he only feels like giggling at the tickling sensation, and thinks about asking his daddy to stop._

_Wait. What?_

                    _He jars a bit in his sleep, knowing even there, he doesn't_ ask _for things, but now Hook has moved in to press his lips persistently to his neck over and over again while he moves his hand lower to rub Peter's bum, and he becomes pleasantly distracted again. Logically, Peter knows not only is he acting strangely, but that this whole situation is odd and unrealistic, yet it also somehow makes sense in the dream._ _He winds his arms around the man's neck and nuzzles into the hollow at his throat, shifting so that he's straddling his pirate and can press his groin to the other's stomach. Now he can feel a hardness fitting snugly against the cleft of his ass and he hears himself whine._   _It feels like it did when he was with Hook earlier, but now the feeling is spread out over his whole body, lighting up in whatever area the Captain touches. The man circles his hooked arm under the boy's bottom, and rocks him up and down against his torso while he brings his hand up to pet the boys hair._

                _"What a pretty little thing you are, Peter. Soft and fluffy like a rabbit. Are you this soft all over, love?" Pan gasps as the Captain slips his hand just inside the vee of his tunic, but then collects himself and growls at him for the comparison. Hook answers by fisting his hand in Pan's hair and jerking roughly, making the boy cry out._

                  _"Be a good boy for Daddy and he'll give you a reward at the end." Peter gives him an annoyed look but settles back in his lap and twines his fingers in the pirate's hair, only giving it a harsh tug once or twice, as Hook goes back to his unhurried massaging, barely even touching anywhere not clothed. When he finally becomes bored of Hook only rubbing him gently and decides he'd like the man to touch him_ there _, he gives him a solid bite on the neck. Instead of making the pirate do what he'd wanted, however, it just earns him a hard swat on the butt, the way he's sometimes seen parents disciplining their children during his trips outside Neverland. Only, rather than feeling angry or indignant like he thinks he should, what otherwise might have been painful registers as a sharp spike of arousal in the dream, and he only feels_ good _._

_"Disobedient children get spankings, Peter." Hook's voice rumbles in his ear as he lands another hard swat on his rear._

                   Peter wakes to find his trousers soaked through again. He remembers the dream vividly, and angrily pounds his fists against his thighs, as the surrounding vegetation bursts into flame.

                  After that, Pan spends a good deal of time pretending he doesn't get hard every time he thinks about the pirate and that night. At first, whenever his body decides to disobey him he simply waits for it to go away. Once that becomes too frustrating to entertain he tries touching himself once or twice, while swearing he won't think of Hook and his rough stubble on his skin, and his teasing but masculine voice saying antagonizingly sweet things to him. The new sensation when he wraps his hand around his hardened cock and pumps for the first time is so good it almost works. _Almost_.

                  Eventually, Tinkerbell manages to convince him there is no use _not_ exploring something so novel and wonderful, as long as he doesn't, actually, involve Hook. The real one anyway. Peter decides if he can't make it as good alone, and he's definitely not going to be _asking_ the man himself, then he'll just invent his own. Not quite like the first time. He doesn't want to make another Captain Hook, exactly like the one he already has. He only wants a copy he can do _t_ _hose_ things with, or more accurately, have those things done to him. Then he can get this out of his system, and failing that, at least have some way to satisfactorily take care of the problem should it arise again.

                  Pan flies off to a quite part of the island that, typically, only he and the local fauna visit. If there's one thing he's discovered about this whole thing it's that this strange magic, whatever it is, comes with a price and it happens to be a heedy, very real, loss of control. That's what truly bothers him about all of this and, anyway, he doesn't need any of his Lost Boys seeing him like that. After all, there are no kings on Neverland; just _him_ , and he's the _only_ one with power.

                  He finds a little clearing with soft, lush grass and closes his eyes to concentrate. Not a minute later he hears a familiar voice just a few feet from him.

"Well, if it isn't Peter Pan! And all alone, too. Tell me, you aren't _lost_ are you, boy?"

                 The pirate chuckles at his own joke, and Peter wonders vaguely why he bothered giving the tiresome creature the gift of speech. He rolls his eyes and says, voice annoyed and impatient, "Just get on with it, Captain. You know why I called for you."

                 "Yes, I certainly do, mate." Hook replies with a lop-sided smirk, sauntering over to him. Pan honestly questions what he finds attractive about this smug bastard, but then the pirate fists his hand in the boy's tunic and pulls him roughly up against himself and it gets a bit more difficult to think. Pan considers with a smirk of his own that because this isn't the real Hook, he can do whatever he wants with him without having to feel embarrassed or worrying about consequences. He smiles, bringing his arms up to drape casually about the man's neck, then gives him a cocky look as he jumps up and wraps him legs around his waist. He feels Hook's hand grab his ass, helping to support him while he rubs his cheek on the pirate's stubbled jaw.

"Nestling up against me like a whimpering pup, you _do_ fancy me, don't you Pan? You're so excited already, too. Really, you are an impetuous lad."

                 "I could easily cut out that offending tongue, pirate, if you insist on continuing to irritate me with it." Peter promises. Hook scoffs and drops to his knees before pitching forward to pin the boy none-to-gently to the ground.

                 "What bad form, Peter, threatening me when I only want to take care of you." As he says this he brings his hand down to caress the boy between his legs and Pan's answering insult catches in his throat with a sharp gasp. He pushes his hips up into the inviting touch, moaning outright when Hook squeezes him through his trousers. It feels good being pinned under the weight of the man, and his palm working him over feels even better, but it's not enough.

"If you aren't going to be a bit more useful with that hand, Captain, perhaps I'll take _it_ , too? Pan sneers impatiently.

                 "Such a greedy and demanding devil." Hook sighs before he unlaces the boy's trousers and takes him in hand. The first touch of his calloused palm on Peter's bare flesh feels amazing, so much better than his own had been, and he thinks it might have been over for him right then if it weren't for a nagging feeling poisoning his pleasure. It frustrates him; he feels like he's close to the edge, but can't quite get over it because something about this situation just isn't right.

                 He takes out his anger by grabbing the pirate's hair, yanking it unnecessarily, as he drags the man's head down so he can bite his neck nearly hard enough to make him bleed. Letting out a pained cry, the Captain pulls away but only retaliates by pinning the boy's arms back down beside his head and scowling at him.

That's when Peter realizes what's missing.

                He absently banishes this imperfect version of Hook, before he's forced to hear any smarmy whining or other such nonsense. The real Captain Hook wouldn't have let him simply get away with that unpunished, nor really, any of his behavior during this failed experiment. He had imagined this Hook to be similar to the original, but he couldn't have a really satisfying battle, or even a half-good quarrel, if he already knew everything his opponent would do.

                There is no way to fix this, either, he thinks bitterly. He can't simply say "be unpredictable" the way he'd said "touch me, make me want it, ignore consequences" because he would have to use his own imagination to create that unpredictability. He has to think of every part of him, so yes, he can give him traits and behaviors that can operate on their own and possibly even occur at an unexpected time, but overall there is no challenge for him if there is no possibility of the unknown.

                He lets out a howl of anger, seething, as he's struck by a truly vexing thought. There's only one way to get what he wants and it depends on the whims of an obnoxiously teasing, damnable pirate, whom he's deliberately and gleefully tortured more times than can be counted. He's not even sure he can manipulate him into doing what he wants because he doesn't actually _know_ what he wants. At least, not the way Hook seems to.

                He thinks about the man's offer, to give him what he wants, if only he'll ask. There's a lot he doesn't know about this, frankly ridiculous, turn of events, but he does know Peter Pan _does not ask_. If he can't trick the Captain into giving him what he wants, he is not above resorting to violence. Far from it, actually.


	3. And It Comes Back Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter devises a (mostly half-cocked) plan and visits our teasing pirate with unexpected, scratch that, expected results. Also, that bit about a kiss from the original because I just think that's cute as can be. But with no thimble misdirects. This is adult, dammit. And mostly porn. No regrets about the chapter title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi, this might be the last chapter and it might not, I haven't really decided yet. :/ 
> 
> Update: I'm currently working on chapters four and five, that will be posted at the same time. :)

In the end, Pan's plan comes down to little more that his usual tactics; make the pirate as angry as possible and see what happens. To be honest, it's largely the only thing he can think to do, but he decides it isn't really a terrible plan, as plans go. Even if it doesn't work, he still gets to inflict whatever pain he can on his dear Captain; something he has been sorely missing since his self-imposed absence.

Once night falls (and he waits patiently rather than simply making it night; he doesn't want to raise suspicion, after all) he creeps into the crew's quarters and gives them all a little help sleeping. Not forever, they'll wake naturally in the morning; they just won't stir until then. Even if the ship were to burn down, or sink, or be hurled into a void. Given how frustrated Pan is feeling, if this doesn't go his way he thinks one of those might become a reality. He glides silently around the ship making sure everyone is fast asleep, not forgetting even the Crow's Nest. Interruptions tonight simply will not do.

After he's seen the last eyelid droop shut, he finally makes his way to the Captain's door and knocks enthusiastically, imitating a crew member.

"Captain! We've just sighted Pan! He's heading this way! Make Haste!" He laughs to himself silently as he hears rushed scurrying, the squeal of chair legs on the floor, the man already speaking before opening the door, "At last, that insolent little - " his voice dies in his throat when he sees Pan already standing there and his face slides into a look of one throughly unimpressed.

"Bit of a cheap trick, really. You should have yelled something like 'The ship is sinking and your door is blocked! Go for the window, Captain!" Now he smirks, "You must be losing your edge, Pan."

To prove to the man that, no, he is definitely _not_ losing his edge, he unsheathes his dagger, and kicks Hook back into the dimly lit room with a sound boot to the stomach, following him in afterwards. As he's turned to lock the door he hears Hook ask, "Want some privacy, do you?" his inquiry rendered only slightly less aggravating by the fact that he's still coughing slightly from the kick.

"Actually, Captain," Peter replies moving into a fighting stance with his dagger brandished dangerously, "I think you'll be the one wanting the privacy. It wouldn't do for your crew to overhear your screaming."

Normally, this would cause Hook to draw his sabre, lightning quick, but today he just leans back on his desk looking completely unperturbed. This is not going his way, already, and that does not bode well for certain persons who may end up literally sleeping with the fish.

The boy gnashes his pearly teeth, provoked, and barks "What's the matter, Hook? Giving up without a fight?" with far more anger and substantially less cockiness than he'd intended.

"It's just a little hard to be riled by this, mate, now that I know your true motivation for wanting to come see me." To Pan's confused but no less angry look, he continues, "You've been _flirting_ with me, of course!"

Peter has no idea what that word means, but it must be something ghastly from the sugary tone it was said in, and he has his dagger pressed to the man's throat before either can blink.

"See, you're doing it again, love." Hook jabs playfully as he runs the back of his hand teasingly down Pan's abdomen. "We both know you didn't come here to cut my head off, so let's just skip this bit, shall we?" The sharp edge of the blade bites into his skin, but then Peter pulls away, sheathing the dagger.

"There's a good boy." the Captain adds, unable to resist, and Peter makes like he's going to get out the dagger again, but Hook's next words distract him. "Would you like me to give you a kiss, Peter?" His question seems to prowl through the air like an animal, setting the boy on edge, but striking at his curiosity.

"What's a kiss?" he asks suspiciously, the answering look from the man making him no less apprehensive; he's looking at him like he's prey, and it's positively unnerving being on the receiving, rather than the giving, end of that.

"Your mouth is good for more than just spouting rubbish." His eyes gleam, "Come here, and I'll show you." Distrusting the pirate is a given, but Pan has always been more brash than timid, so he moves cautiously towards the man and holds out his hand. Hook just smiles and scoffs, as he grabs his arm lightly and brings it up to his mouth to lay a gentle kiss on Pan's wrist. The boy's pupils blow wide in response, but he just says, "This is all? What's so great about a kiss?"

Dropping his wrist in favor of petting the curls at the base of Peter's skull, he purrs, "Come closer. You'll see." Pan gives him his typical unimpressed eyebrow raise and head tilt, but steps closer to him anyway, nearly startling when Hook presses his mouth against his own.The Captain wraps his free arm around Pan and pulls him flush against himself, slipping his tongue out to tease the other's lower lip when he gasps. Pan jerks at this and pushes the man away, surprised, as he brings the back of his hand to his mouth.

The pirate is looking absolutely smug again as he stalks back to him, too close. "Did you like it when Daddy kissed you?" He asks gripping the slight bulge in Peter's trousers, "It looks like you did." Pan blushes and clutches the lapels of the Captains coat to shake him.

"Why do you keep calling yourself that, you idiotic pirate?" he growls up at him.

"Because you want me to." comes the offending man's answer with no further explanation, before he leans in to give him a "kiss" again. This time he does it thoroughly, while still fondling Peter, and by the time he pulls back with a smirk, Pan is rather out of breath and clinging to the man's coat, now in a desperate sort of way. Hook's eyes rove over Peter's face; he growls as they stop on Peter's mouth and the boy wonders if it's because his lips have turned rather more pink, the enticing way the Captain's have.

"Do you want me to give you more? I can go far beyond kissing you. Just say the word, pet." and for some reason (besides, or possibly including, the obnoxious diminutive) it sounds to Peter, mainly, like a threat. Never one to back down from a challenge, Pan grabs Hook's face and gives _him_  a decidedly harsh and assiduous kiss.

"Do your worst, Captain" he goads, braver than he strictly feels at the moment.

"You saucy little minx, you really shouldn't tempt me like that." Hook warns, as he licks his lips and maneuvers him towards his bunk. "How about I kiss you somewhere a tad more special, hmm?" he offers, making Peter shudder and agree instantly, thinking he knows where the Captain plans to kiss him. He's not disappointed either, when the pirate roughly jerks his trousers down about his thighs without bothering to unlace them. Pushing Pan down onto the bed, he gropes the boy's soft thighs before clasping him under his knees and spreading his legs as far as the bunched pants allow. Peter inhales, excited, and holds his breath as Hook smirks up at him, rubbing his sand-like cheek against his thigh.

Then things go wrong, and then very, very right.

Hook bypasses the expected area altogether, and instead moves to spread his cheeks, leaving Pan to keeps his own legs up and apart. It feels strangely nice and naughty somehow to have the air tickle him there, but he's about to protest the man's actions anyway and demand to know what the hell he is wasting his time on, while abusing him as a blithering idiot who knows what he really _should_ be doing, when suddenly he feels a flash of _heat and wetness_ right in the most sensitive spot. All at once he feels like he might faint, or like that pleasurable flutter in his stomach might actually kill him this time, and he moves his hand down to grasp his cock without even thinking about it.

He'd planned to keep an eye on Hook during all this, in case he tried to pull something, but now the pirate's tongue is licking at him again and it feels so strange and thrilling that he can't handle any other feelings right now, so his body goes limp, with his head thrown back and he lets his eyes drift closed. The relaxing bit doesn't last long, however, his body going tight like a bow-string, quivering with the tension of being manipulated out of rest by a tongue that now wiggles just the smallest bit _inside_ him. He hears a voice making these sort of high-pitched, almost wounded sounds and he swears it isn't his.

"You're quite a noisy little whelp, aren't you?" Hook chuckles, as if he can hear his thoughts and wishes to remind him that, yes, that's his voice. He glances up at the boy's flushed face that doesn't alter with signs of recognition of having heard him.

"Don't speak, pirate! More!" Peter demands, rather than responding to the man's quip, and having no idea how petulant he sounds. Not that he would care, of course, unless it were to occur to him that the note of peevishness in his voice makes it sound slightly less like a command, and more like a plea. The Captain laughs derisively but resumes his task with even greater vigor than before, inching deeper into him as he smacks the boys hand away from his dripping cock and replaces it with his own. Peter is writhing in his grip, swearing the man is trying to torture him with languid strokes that in no way match the pace of his tongue. Bringing his hand up, he bites the back of his finger, attempting to stifle whatever sounds he's making as he feels the tension in the bow, his body, compounding with every drag of the pirate's hand. He unconsciously brings his free hand down to rest, almost sweetly, on the man's jerking fist, when he finally feels the force on the string release and he's flooded with the intoxicating, addicting sensation that makes white explode in front of his eyes and his body spasm uncontrollably.

When he finally comes back to himself, the sweat is cooling on his skin, and he feels tired and giddy and relaxed all at once. After what seemed like an eternity of frustration, at last he feels satisfied. He stretches and yawns, rather drowsy now, and goes to slide off the bed and pull his trousers up, but a hand on his chest stops him.

"Daddy didn't say you could come, Peter." Hook says, shaking his head as he tuts at him. Pan gives him a confused look but he's still feeling too pleasant and floaty to be as annoyed as usual. "What are babbling about? Obviously, I don't need your permission to come here. And I'm not coming, I'm going, silly ass." Peter clarifies, brushing his hand away and standing up.

"No, little boy, Daddy means he didn't give you permission to spill your milk all over yourself." he explains it in a disapproving voice, like Peter has made a mess or something,   _him_ in _Neverland_ where messes are appropriately encouraged, so he has no idea why that tone makes him shiver. It no less embarrasses him though, and without even thinking much about it, he outright smacks the pirate across the face, giving him a glare as reminds him he _never_ needs his permission.

Hook, for his part, isn't shocked by any of this. Even the smack fails to surprise him, or it at least doesn't show on his face, barring the uncontrollable flinch just before the hand connects. If Peter had not already turned to leave, no longer interested in the situation, he would have seen the way his eyes now darken and his lips turn up dangerously.

As quick as the snap of a crocodile's jaws, the Captain has Pan pulled back against him with an arm around his middle, and his hook at the boy's throat.

"You're a very ill-behaved, spoiled little boy. Do you know that?" Peter growls at this and thrashes in the man's grip, but ceases (though still fuming), when the hook leaves an angry red welt as it scratches his skin. "You've been outside Neverland, Peter. What do father's do to naughty, misbehaving children?" Hook purrs the question in his ear, and Pan can feel the increasingly-annoying flutter returning already to his tummy. It's still there (even stronger, though he'd never admit it) when he actually realizes what the Captain is implying, but then it quickly becomes drowned out by chagrin, loathing, and outrage. He kicks his legs out wildly, heedless of the hook's harsh bite on his skin but the pirate just clamps down harder around his middle and chest, moving the hook away from his throat. Pan is almost sure he can tell the man is smiling as he shushes him and politely lays out some troublesome information.

"You may as well give it a rest, darling. See, I now have something you want." his hand moves to slip under the tunic and caress the boy's stomach. "You'll want it again, Peter, and I'll be happy to give it to you. As a reward, when you behave nicely, and once you've received your punishment for all your frightfully bad behavior."

Pan is absolutely furious with all of this, but Hook's warmth against his back and his tight embrace feel good, and that accursed touch, now brushing over his nipples, is working him back up and he knows the pirate is right. Were he honest with himself, he'd also admit the threat has him roused, as well as the accompanying feelings, typically considered unpleasant though they may be. For the first time he doesn't feel like he is in control _at all_ , and similarly new is the humiliation of having lost. He has no idea why his body, at least, seems to like these feelings but this is Neverland, and here make-believe is real, so if he can pretend loudly enough that his member doesn't twitch at the thought, then it doesn't.

Refusing to acknowledge that he's accepted the man's deal in any other way than to stop struggling, Pan pulls in deep breaths as he tries to calm himself, but apparently he doesn't need to show the Captain he's acquiesced as Hook just kisses his cheek, irritatingly sweet, and guides him the few steps over to a chair at the dining table looking extremely pleased with himself.

It's actually a good thing, when Hook sits down and positions Peter over his lap, because if the boy had to see that blood-boiling look of self-satisfaction and glee on the pirate's face a second longer, he can't be sure he wouldn't claw his eyes out, or kill him and be done with it. As it is, he has his own eyes squeezed shut, shaking with anger but trying to get his emotions under control, while Hook rubs circles into the small of his back where he's pushed the tunic up, like he's trying to be soothing. The downright bastard; Pan knows he's more delighted right now than he's ever been, and has no interest, whatsoever, in easing any part of this for him. More likely, he's simply relishing the moment of having Peter Pan at his mercy, at last, and knows the anticipation and drawing out his repulsive pride about it is driving the boy completely mad. Every moment over the man's lap with his trousers about his knees is making him feel more like he simply is a naughty little boy who needs a spanking and less like the veritable god he is in his kingdom.

He wants to hurt him for this, or at least berate him into action, but he no longer knows what the consequence will be and that almost scares him; he's lived a long time without consequences. His cock is nestled against the man's leg, something he doesn't even notice until the initial smack lands and it twitches, betraying him; first to himself, then to the detestable pirate.

"Oh, Peter," Hook chastises happily, "Now this is a punishment, boy, don't go enjoying it." Pan's responding groan of anger turns into a yelp when the man smacks him again. It makes him a very tiny bit happy that he does like it now, purely because the Captain had told him not to, which is a small relief because with every spank it's becoming more and more apparent that he _does_ enjoy it. What had started out as soft whimpers in the beginning is unabashed moaning by about the fifteenth slap against his reddening bottom. Tears prick his eyes though it doesn't really hurt, the pirate won't even give him that, it's just a little sting and makes it clear to Peter that what Hook's actually interested in hurting here is his pride. Hurt it does, too, because aside from simply wanting this to be done so the humiliation is over, he's completely hard against the man's leg and the rub he gets with the landing of each spank is good, but it isn't anywhere near enough, and its devastatingly humbling to know he has to depend on the man currently _disciplining_ him to pleasure him later.

"You look so pretty like this, with your cheeks all pink, and your voice is lovely when you moan so shamelessly. I think you must really like this, Peter." Its obvious Hook's 'compliment' is only meant to embarrass him and therefore doesn't require an answer, which Pan is glad of, but he thinks he's close to his limit with all this and if the man keeps crowing at him he's not sure he won't really take his other hand, just to be sure this never happens again.

It's lucky, therefore, that when Hook brings his hand down for the last time, it lingers, hot against his already burning skin, before he slips his middle finger between the boy's cheeks to rub teasingly at his hole. Pan's cock jerks and drips at this, the tip now quite a bit redder than his bottom, but only vaguely darker than his flushed face.

"You're so eager for Daddy's fingers, aren't you?" Hook gloats when Peter spreads his legs at the man's touch. "Here," he continues as he helps the boy up, "Take off your boots and trousers." To this Peter answers with this usual snarl and sardonic eyebrow but he's too excited to really argue. Hook, still sitting, gives him that sleazy, cocky look he's sometimes seen him use on bar-lasses as he pats his lap. (He'll occasionally check in on the unwitting pirate during a mission outside Neverland, but when he sees this it's usually the part where he rolls his eyes and turns his gaze to something less pedestrian and boringly adult.) He certainly doesn't feel bored now though, his heart is beating like a rabbit's and he's desperate to have the man's hand on him again.

He slides into his lap, settling close so he can press his fevered flesh against Hook's stomach, the cold buttons on the pirate's vest making him hiss when they touch his delicate skin.

"Come here, sweetie, give Daddy a kiss." the Captain urges, overly-affectionate, while leaning in. Pan turns his head away, annoyed, but that just gives Hook the opportunity to latch onto the boy's earlobe, and make him whine. It's nibbled lightly, and sucked into his mouth to be rolled with his tongue before he releases it with a pop to leave little kisses that scratch with his beard, down Peter's neck. Pan turns back and decides he will kiss the man after all, not to be sweet to him of course, just because he thinks he might like to try it again.

"Oh, you're starting to like me now, I can tell." Hook chides, "or maybe you just can't wait any longer and you want to seduce me." Pan rolls his eyes again and grabs the pirate's hand like he's going to hold it, before sneering at him and moving to wrap it around his cock, looking back up at him expectantly. Hook laughs, but only gives him one fleeting stroke before removing his hand. "Ah ah, we can't do that just now, Peter. I don't want you coming again. You might get too sleepy and want to leave when we haven't yet had our real fun." The boy growls in frustration, but his eyes sparkle at the word "fun" and he leans into the man's hand now stroking gently through his hair.

"Do you know what olive oil is, Peter? Be a dear and imagine some into existence, as you so often delightfully do," his fist tightens in the boy's hair, harsher than usual, but loosens a second later, "though usually with more violent things." Peter gasps before smiling at him wickedly and holding up an elegantly rounded cork-bottle with swirling gold liquid.

"Show off." the man scoffs, as he takes the bottle and pops out the cork with his thumb, "Have an idea what I'm going to do to you, love?" He asks as he sits the bottle on the table and dips his fingers into the oil, smirking at him.

"Yes." Pan answers with forced finality, not appreciating the man trying to prickle him by making him admit he doesn't know everything. "You're going to make me feel good, or I'm going to make you feel very, very bad." he assures as his pointer finger runs along the man's jaw, stopping at his chin to tip his head up and defiantly meet his gaze.

"So, no, then." the pirate smiles at him. "Don't worry, love, I'll make you feel good, yes, but more specifically," he leans in now to speak hotly in his ear as he places his slicked fingers against the boy's hole. "I'm going to slip my fingers inside you and stir you up while you squirm in my lap and cling to me like a good little boy, begging me for more."

Peter actually looks more amused than resentful at this challenge. "You should know better than anyone, Hook, I don't do the begging." The pirate only leers at him in return and presses the tip of his middle finger inside him.

"Hmm," Hook hums playfully, circling his finger inside him and causing the boy to cry out,"I think you will, considering you're mewling already, kitten." Peter barely hears this; he rests his hands on the man's shoulder, unable to focus on anything other than the pirate's finger sliding deeper and deeper into him with every push back in. The drag out is such a _weird_ feeling, but it also feels extremely hot, like he's melting. Certainly no one's ever made him experience anything like this before, but it somehow feels natural, like something his body needs and has wanted for a long time. He also surmises it might be a precursor to something, though he doesn't know what; he just feels like its not enough yet. That's when Hook slides his finger in all the way to the hilt and twirls it.

"Ahh! D-" Pan's moan is barked out, surprised, and any other sound is bitten off in a whine as Hook keeps rubbing against the spot, sending electrifying jolts up his spine and a spike of arousal that almost hurts his already leaking cock. " _Hnng_ H-Hook, st-stop." Peter pants, and once Hook's finger stills, he realizes that at some point he's laid his head on the man's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Need a little breather, do we, love?" the Captain asks, only slightly taunting. "God, you're so sensitive. Were you going to come already?" Pan's leaned back up and unwound his arms (blushing that he'd been in such a submissive position) allowing him to notice how Hook's eyes glow at the question.

Peter's still panting when he answers, "Y-you promised me something really fun, Captain," his smirk looking much less vicious with his pinkened cheeks; he actually looks nearly good-natured for once.

"Yes, I did." the pirate rumbles, and nudges a second finger inside him, thrusting them in and out once the boy has adjusted and relaxed the muscle again, but Peter finds he's only grazing whatever it was the sent those engulfing sparks through his body, rather than petting it with determination like before. Pan figures this is the Captain's way of being considerate to him, for which he's somewhat thankful given that in his limited experience he's never been hard this long without getting release and it's starting to irritate him, take him partially out of his right mind. At the pirate's third finger entering him, his head falls back involuntarily as he groans loudly, the stretch burning in a way that hurts at first, before he grows used to it and the fullness becomes eagerly welcomed.

"Do you like my fingers in you, Peter?" The man asks arrogantly, ensuring Pan has no intention of answering him, though now he'd have to do it through high-pitched keening and quick gulps of air. "I asked you a question, little boy," he pauses in his thrusts, "Tell me or I'll stop. Say, I love Daddy's fingers opening me up." the pirate demands with a devilish grin.

Peter's cheeks flush darker at this, now for a reason not caused by his demanding fingers, and he looks furiously outraged. "Keep moving, you rotten drunk, or _I'll_ start opening _you_ up with my knife." Pan spits threateningly, his lip curling back into its usual sneer, as his hand shoots down to grip the man's wrist when he feels him starting to remove his fingers.

"Is your sore bum not a good enough reminder? You're not in charge here, boy." the Captain reminds, jerking his arm out of the boy's grasp and leaving his hole to clench around nothing, wanting badly to be filled again.

"You promised, Hook!" Peter shouts at him, partially driven by how insanely irritating the man is being, but equally because he's been desperate to "come," as Hook would say, since before the pirate even put his fingers in him and he's about to be out of his mind with need. He shoves him roughly when he just gets laughter in response, and shouts again, "You promised!"

"Alright, alright," the man concedes, taking the boy's arms and draping them over his shoulders, "You did take your punishment very well. I guess you deserve it." he finishes, bracing Peter before he stands and shrugs the boy up when he catches on and wraps his legs around him. Carrying him back over to the bunk, he sits him down gently and gives him a coy look as he takes the edges of Pan's tunic and pulls it over his head as he raises his arms to allow its removal.

"Look at you, so soft and delicate," the Captain admires, skimming his frigid hook down Pan's chest and stomach, his eyes stopping to rest on the cold metal, "for such a bloody monster, anyway." Pan rolls his eyes and the chilled hook on his skin transforms into the warm touch of a hand.

"I can be nice, dear pirate. When I wish." Pan informs him, though with a telling smile. Hook can hardly believe his eyes, but he knows it's definitely too good to be true and a moment later he learns that, indeed, it is. "Of course, it's only imaginary, so it's on my whim that you'll have it," Pan simpers, "but I promise you can have it whenever you want when I'm with you. Unless were fighting, obviously. I'd hate to make you boring."

As he disrobes himself with his new hand, Hook appears to decide this is better than nothing and it would seem he hardly even resents Pan about it, since he's actually cheerful enough to chide him in good humor for once. "You were just so impressed with the skill of my hand, you wanted to have twice its benefit."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't do as much in credit to your swordsmanship." Pan says with a sly look. "Now stop wasting time and do what you promised, already." he adds, his eyes lingering on the Captain's manhood, the moment it's freed. It occurs to him that Hook must have been hard for at least sometime, as well, but he's not in the habit of acknowledging _other_ people's tribulations. It's bigger than his own, both longer and thicker, but flushed like his and a droplet at the tip sparkles into view as he strokes it a few times.

"You can touch it if you'd like, love." the man offers lewdly, and it strikes Peter for the first time that _Hook's_ pleasure is also involved in this. He hadn't really thought about it before, but his pulse quickens and his arousal resonates from seeing him as hard as he is. Reaching out slowly, he wants to learn if it's velvety soft on his palm like his own, but quickly withdraws, feeling suddenly self-conscious, like he doesn't know what to do, or it won't feel as good to the pirate as when Hook had done it to him.

"No," he decides firmly, "I want you to just get on with it!" Hook laughs and turns back to the table for the oil, slicking himself, and Pan licks his lips as he watches it glisten.

"It does look like my little boy's getting awfully impatient." he teases, circling his slick finger around the boy's hole one last time and smoothing a little of the oil on Peter's cock before wiping his hand clean. Pan gasps in reply and is both relieved and frustrated that it was such a brief caress, but they are short-lived when Hook climbs on top of him on the narrow bunk and pins his wrists to the bed (a task made easier now that he has two hands).

It's not until the Captain lines up with his hole, and nudges the tip of his cock in ever so slowly, that he realizes why the man had slicked it in the first place. It's strange and cumbersome to know, now, that he's actually more of a partner than a leader in this; that his lust and subsequent satisfaction are tied to Hook's. It makes it feel intimate and special at the same time and he can't decide yet, whether he loves or hates those emotions.

He does, however, know he loves the feeling of Hook sliding all the way inside of him after taking such a painstakingly long time, pressing deeper than he's been touched before and grazing that spot inside him again. It's better than the fingers, now that the stinging pinch of being stretched has passed, and if he were one to praise, he'd tell Hook how amazing he feels in him, but as it is he guesses his broken-off sob is enough (before it's quieted by the man's mouth taking his anyway).

Hook, it seems, fancies kisses more than him, as Peter's currently finding it difficult to spare a thought to anything higher than his waist, especially given his continuously dripping erection making the man's stomach's glide across his member all the slicker, and really, he can't be bothered. Though none of this will, apparently, stop the pirate from biting at his lips, kissing down his neck, or sucking soundly on his nipples, even though he can tell from his growl-like groaning and labored breathing that it must feel good being inside him.

Peter's biting his lip, trying (and failing) to keep his passionate sounds to himself, while the pirate eases back and forth in him very gradually at first, but getting faster with every return thrust. It's nice, but the man is taking too long, being too gentle for Pan's taste; he wants the thorough stroking that sizzled up his spine with each rough shove of his fingers; he brings his legs up, trying to urge him on with his heels against the man's arse. Hook seems to understand and quickens his pace as he releases one of Pan's wrists to brush the boy's sweat-damp hair from his forehead. Before Pan can stop himself he's let out a disappointed whine. The man smiles and captures his wrist again at the boy's unwillingly-voiced complaint.

"To think, Peter Pan actually _likes_ being held down. I would've thought you couldn't stand someone else being in charge." The Captain says as he pulls away from sucking at the boy's sensitive neck. Pan falters, looking shocked, but only for a second.

"Y-you're -ahh!- you're the one p-pinning me do-ooow-n, Cah-Captain," he forces out, and it occurs to him he might not sound as convincing as he wishes with all the panting and such, so he musters as much coherency as he can, at the moment, to finish, "No one asked you to. M-More like you're just scared I'll beat you if my hands are free."

Hook laughs, _actually_ laughs, at this, even its usual note of cruelty missing. At Peter's face when he releases his wrists and sits back, he bursts out in laughter again, even louder, seeming genuinely amused with the boy.

"You really are the cockiest little shit that ever drew breath. You do _honestly_ think you can beat me at this." Hook says, shaking his head fondly before driving back into the boy with determination and glimmering at Pan's accompanying shout. "I must not be in top form if you still think you have the upper hand," (he smiles again, but it's not nearly as lighthearted as earlier, every tooth now looking pointed to the boy). "Since you don't mind, anyway, let's just change positions a bit." he promises ominously, _deliciously_ , as he sits back on his haunches and slots his hands under Peter's knees to push his legs up, almost to the point of discomfort.

In this position, as Pan soon discovers, he has a greater range of motion and can punch back in a lot harder. He finds he has very little regret at having his bluff called, at first, later he finds he couldn't muster regret at anything, his sole focus the sensations wracking his body with jolt after jolt of hot, electric desperation. His body is literally being jostled with the force of the pirate's thrusts and a part of him hears his boisterous, barked-out moaning, but it seems far away. All the can really think about is the escalating, _lovely_ feeling conquering his entire body, mind included. He can't decide if he wants it to go on forever, or for it to take pity on him and end at last, but suddenly it just pauses. (He refuses to think of it any other way, even though the man's hips have ceased moving and he's pulling out.) Peter's too surprised and, frankly, his mind is too foggy with lust to even say anything while Hook slides his arms under him and flips them over (with some difficulty) on the small bunk.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Peter asks, rather disoriented, "Don't stop." and he'd be embarrassed if he could hear how much that sounded like a plea, as he tries, unsuccessfully, to roll them back over. Hook pushes at the boy's shoulders, maneuvering him up into a sitting position before speaking.

"It's not going anywhere, kitten. If you want it, take it." he declares, presumably in answer, though Pan still doesn't know, quite, what's going on. He seizes Pan's hips, arranging the boy's lower half over his stiffened prick, prior to continuing, "You don't need to look so-" he pauses, tongue flicking over his canine, " _frightened_. Just bounce up and down on Daddy's cock. Here," he offers, taking the boy's hands in his own (his arms fortified against the mattress), "I'll even help you. Just hold Daddy's hands, sweetie."

Peter jerks a hand away and throws a punch at the man's face, incensed at his unspeakable demands but Hook easily catches it and pushes back; the boy's taught muscles making the motion sway his whole body back (and luckily for the pirate's well-being) pushing his cock back against the boy's hole. Pan is still livid, but he decides it isn't worth it to kill him at the moment, after all, he _is_ perfectly capable of taking his pleasure himself, and once he's finally got to come he might reconsider letting him live.

He snatches the man's hand back with a snarl, purposely squeezing them hard enough to hurt, as he slides down, fully, on Hook's member.

"There's my good boy." the man praises, clearly intent on signing his own death warrant. "You're taking Daddy's cock so well. Now show me how much you want it." Peter closes his eyes and tries to ignore the loudmouthed man.

He starts off fast, slamming his hips up and down as hard as he can, only a little clumsily, focusing all his concentration on that one simple task, but it's not long until he's whining in frustration at being unable to get the angle quite right.

"What's wrong, darling? Is something missing?" the pirate asks smiling, not-at-all concerned and now Pan sees the true value of kisses, as every moment the man's mouth isn't otherwise engaged, he seemingly refuses to _shut up_. He must truly be enjoying all this, Pan thinks, because despite it only showing in an occasional grunt or rumble from the man, he's sure he's never heard him talk to him so long without cursing him and all his Lost Boys.

"Let Daddy give you a hand, hmm?" Hook offers and shakes a hand free to lay on Peter's hip, slowing him down, before he grips tight and moves the boy in a circular motion. Pan learns quickly, and swivels his hips as much as he can, his head falling back as he revels in the feeling of the man's cock brushing over that spot inside him again and again, relentless.

The pleasure ratchets back up and he needs to come like mad, thinks he could burst any second, and probably would if he'd just give himself a couple of strokes, but it's not what he wants. It would be anti-climatic, a disappoint, to finish now when he's lost the freeing, burning, undeniable lightning that was arcing through him when Hook had been on top of him, his warm body a solid weight, laying kisses on his skin. As if reading his mind, the pirate's offer come a moment later, bitterly acidic yet impossible not to swallow.

"I'll go back to fucking you like before, sweet, pretty, child if you do one little thing, and admit you like it when Daddy takes care of you." Hooks words seem to echo around him, a convenient way for him to get what he wants and all he has to do is spew some honeyed garbage.

It isn't worth it.

He grabs his cock, jerking his arm quickly, so _so_ close to being done, when the world spins and he finds himself knocking against the wall, as the pirate haphazardly rolls them over, and pins Peter down again. The boy howls in frustration at being denied, yet again, his moment of ecstasy. Hook is looking at him with triumph so toxic it seems to drip from him onto Peter's vulnerable skin, so proud at having finally beat him, and Pan hates him so fiercely in that moment that it threatens to change into something else entirely.

He tries, spitefully, to just move his hips like before, but the man's pulled out nearly all the way and he can't get any leverage in his position; the faint pleasure he can manage to take a mere afterimage of the white-hot coil it was before.

"All you have to do is say it, Peter. Come on, tell me." his soft tone creating dissonance with the gash the words make through Pan's thoughts, he grits his teeth.

"I like it, you daft, despicable, old fool! I like it! Now, take. Care. Of. Me." Pan bites out, shaking, so close to giving in it will probably just take one more tiny push to topple him. Hook leans in close, looking far to deeply into his eyes, before he licks into the boy's mouth, massaging Peter's tongue with his own, nipping at it playfully.

"Try that again, this time with a please."

Peter keeps his gaze, refusing to back down as he forces out, with as much sarcasm as he thinks he can get away with, " _Please_ , take care of me."

"Please take care of me what."

Peter throws his head back roaring in frustration as he finally gives up, "Please take care of me, Daddy! _Please_."

"Good boy. I knew you had it in you." Hook applauds, unnecessarily. Pan can't even really hear him, not now that he's finally, _finally_ "fucking" back into him like before, the delicious, comforting weight of the man holding him down again, even as he releases his wrists in favor of sending one hand petting fondly through his hair, and more importantly, sending the other to cradle his weeping cock, narrowing his world to only these points of sensation.

He feels better, even than before; it's like a barrier broke and now there's nothing to keep him from just enjoying this to its fullest extent, but there's no way it's going to last long. Already he can feel the pressure in him stretching to its limit, about to snap from where Hook's leaned up slightly to give his hand more room to pull, twist, squeeze fantastically on his cock. There's a moment of clarity just before it happens, and he knows he's at the breaking point.

"Daddy! Daddy! I-I'm-" he practically shouts, throwing his arms around the man's neck, all the muscles in his body going taunt before he trails off, writhing, as he comes, painting a long streak of white all the way up his chest and several more splatters across his stomach, Hook still thrusting into him now out of rhythm. It seems to go on forever as he's drowned with wave after wave of bliss so sweet it's almost sour. The happy delirium that floods in with the exaltation of release leaves him in a warm, carefree cloud.

He's very vaguely aware the pirate must have experienced something similar as he registers a distant pinch as the man bites down on his shoulder, then pulls all the way out, a minute later, just as the rough movements were becoming uncomfortable, his cock dripping in the same white fluid.

Peter's still clinging closely to him when he turns them over on their sides and goes back to petting Pan's hair, cupping his face as he gives him lazy, little kisses.

Captain Hook wouldn't be Captain Hook, nor would Pan be Pan if either one of them could keep from being their typical adversarial selves for more than a brief reprieve, so it's not long before Hook's pulling back as his fingers tweak at the boy's nipple and laughing at Peter's resulting yelp of surprise before he absolutely _must_ gloat.

"Little Peter does want me to be his Daddy, after all! You sounded so _sweet_ calling for me and giving me such a nice cuddle!" Peter had been nuzzling back into the pirate's pillow, not ready to let go of the pleasantness washing over him, but the man's words have him jumping from the Captain's bed, away from his touch, like he's been burned, blushing so intensely he thinks he might faint.

He hadn't really remembered that bit before it was laid out for him in brilliant detail, he'd been too distracted by how tremendous he'd been feeling to even know what he was doing, much less saying.

"Oh, now, Peter. Come back to bed." Hook says, seeming serious before he bursts out in raucous laughter. "It's well past your bedtime, lad!"

Pan staggers back completely offended, mouth dropping open at the pirate's gall. He's mortified and irate with himself and the Captain; he clenches his fist and the man's pillow bursts into flame. It soothes him a little to watch the obnoxious laughter die in the man's throat as he shouts in surprise, panicking, while he smothers the fire with his blankets. Though small, Peter smiles to himself as he breathes in the smell of burnt feathers and he's back out, flitting through the night sky before the Captain can finish putting out the fire or even curse him as a bloody bastard in a yell from his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit, er, lot of clarification (mostly for the lovely person who commented :* but it could be helpful for all you wonderful readers): The OUAT universe is, honestly, mostly face claim, but it's also more in this universe than others because I prefer evil Pan and sort-of-douchey Captain Hook, like he is when you first meet him in OUAT. OUAT characterization aligns best with my personal preferences for the lads. I mean, really, here's an immortal child with god-like power, no emotional connection to any other humans, and no possible occasion to have learned empathy. That kid isn't going to be evil? No fucking way. And I like suave, charming Hook vs bloodthirsty but bumbling Hook.  
> I'm purposely ambiguous about the time it takes place in that universe so you can put it any time you want. Although Peter did create Hook in my story, they've both gone off and had their own adventures. If you want Hook to have been with Milah, go for it. If you want him to have been gay with Rumplestiltskin and then he straight up burned him and Rumple cut off his hand as petty scorned lovers do, then that's what happened. Hook has been outside Neverland and has learned/done pretty much anything you want him to have learned/done. Me, personally, I like to think of them floating around in there own time where Hook was always a bad-guy pirate, and loves being one, and Pan isn't and never will be out of magic. It's called NEVERland for God's sake. Not Quiteawhilebutultimatelyjustalongtimeland.  
> In regards to the Daddy kink thing, I just like daddy kink really and Pan is the perfect arrogant brat to inflict my fantasies upon. But also, all important like for the story, Pan is confusing his desire for, like, affection and wanting to be taken care of with his sexual feelings for Hook. He only knows grown-ups (that he didn't create) in basically one role, and that is parent. He wants intimacy with Hook, and for him that naturally puts the pirate in the role of father, a thing he also sort of wants. Hook's cool with all this because he's primarily Pan's invention, which is also why he seems to know everything Pan secretly (and subconsciously) wants him to do. Not to mention Hook sees that he finally has leverage over Pan, if he can continue making him want sex. So all these feelings he was subconsciously having about love/affection/intimacy became part of Hook. Pan made Hook to fulfill a need (granted he thought that need was "interesting play-thing with some teeth") but his subconscious needs got all mixed up in there and as a logical progression those needs are being fulfilled now that they've become conscious.  
> Technically, since Peter is . . . British decent, and spends most of time outside Neverland in London, apparently, he should probably call Hook like Da or Father or something, but ew. No.  
> Also I'm not sure if this is clear or not but, Pan isn't embarrassed about sex; he has no learned shame regarding any of that. The only reasons he gets embarrassed are because one: Hook implies he should be, and two: he's a kid who's  
> repeatedly denounced parents and rules and responsibilities and all that, and here he is wanting to call his arch-nemesis Daddy and dreaming about being disciplined.  
> Overkill thy name is me.  
> Also, yes, Tinkerbell is Pan's Jiminy Cricket, but she's really just the name he's given to that part of his brain that tells him anything he would prefer not to hear.


	4. Lost(boy) in the Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thinks he's stumbled upon a fantastic way to manipulate his pirate. This might serve him as rather a more hindering distraction then anything else. At least, in regards to beating Hook, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was gonna post Chapters 4 and 5 together, but chapter 5 is being a butt, so I'll just go ahead and post. I wanted to post them at the same time, since this chapter has like slow, sort of romantic sex, and to me that makes Peter come off younger, and it might not be everyone's bag. Aaannd the next chapter is a bit darker, which also might not be for everyone. So, yeah. In conclusion you can read chapter 4 and stop, skip it and just read chapter 5, or read them both and it will still make sense. Chapter 6 is just a cute little extra someone gave me the idea for.

When Peter decides to visit the Captain again, he is absolutely determined not to let the pirate get him worked up, or let him see his embarrassment. He is more than a little upset with himself for allowing Hook to ruffle his feathers as much as he has already. He is Peter Pan, this is _his_ universe, he should be able to have anything he wants, any time he wants, without some irritating, vapid, unjustifiably arrogant man making him feel anything he doesn't want to feel. In keeping with this, he slinks into the man's cabin just a few days after their last encounter, wanting to give the impression he isn't at all bothered about anything that has transpired, and that it's just a routine torture session as he's wrought upon the pirate so many times before.

"I see you replaced the pillow already. What a rough and dangerous scoundrel you are! You can't even go a night with out some fancy thing to rest your head on." Peter smirks at him from where he sits crossed legged on the bed.

Hook just smiles at him from his desk, not even surprised to see him.

"A man knows when to take comfort, little one. Besides, I must think of my little boy. I'm sure you'll appreciate my thoughtfulness later, when Daddy has you on your back."

Peter snarls at him for his speech, and jumps down from the bed, a second away from threatening him, when he remembers he swore he wouldn't let Hook make him angry. He forces his face back into a calm expression as he unsheathes his dagger and has it against the man's throat a moment later. He drags the edge along the pirate's neck, pushing down until he hears him hiss, and a little line of blood wells up, following the blade.

"I want to play with you, Captain. _Now_. And stop calling yourself that." Peter warns, cooly, wiping the blade on the man's shirt. Hook's smile widens as he takes the boy's hand.

"You're right. I should probably leave that up to you." Hook smirks up at from his desk. Peter jerks his hand away, annoyance showing before he can stop himself.

"I only said those things because you tricked me! I don't want a father, and I don't want you to "take care of me" or any such rubbish. _You're_ the one that likes that nonsense."

"How do you reckon that, Peter?" Hook questions, hand now toying with the lace of Pan's breeches. The boy steps away, scoffing, but doesn't stop the pirate from pulling the knot loose.

"Because, _Captain_ , if you'll recall, I just came to visit you like I normally would, and _you_ suddenly lost your mind and began behaving like an imbecile."

"Oh, so last time, when you had your arms wrapped around me, call-"

"Quiet!" Peter yells, fists clenched, "I already told you that was your fault! It had nothing to do with me, and I'll prove it."

"Oh, Peter, there won't even be any honor in this victory, it'll be so easy showing you how wrong you are." Hook laughs, turning back to his desk.

"Well, apparently we'll never find out anyway, you've already nearly talked me to death, and now what are you doing? I believe I said _now_."

"I'll happily oblige, but first, what's in it for me? As far as I can tell," he leers, eyeing the already-forming tent in Pan's trousers, "you need this a lot more than I do."

"I don't maim you, pirate. _That's_ what's in it for you." Peter spits. He hadn't expected any resistance; last time the man had given it so willingly. He should have known the bastard would be difficult. He'd just been letting him taste it, hoping to get him addicted.

"Come now, where's your sense of fairness, boy? It can't be a game if you aren't willing to play."

"Well what do you want?" Peter demands, angrily.

"Only this: I was reading a book before you interrupted me. Just sit on my lap until I've finished it. Show a little patience, love, and then I promise I"ll _play_ with you." Hook smirks at him, licking over his canine in that disgustingly smug, exciting way he does.

Peter suspects the Captain is up to something, in general, but he doesn't really understand the difference between big and small favors, having never had to make that distinction himself, so he isn't sure why the pirate would ask him for that, but as is, he's ill-equipped to see it's a rather poorly-veiled trap. He assumes Hook only wants to make him do it because he knows Pan doesn't want to, though he's still eyeing him warily when he finally agrees, pulled in by the hope the man's lewd tone had given him.

The boy sighs exaggeratedly, looking as put-upon as possible as he rolls his eyes and perches over the Captain's knee. Hook smirks and pulls the boy up against him, leaving his arm around him. Peter hadn't really known what to expect, he'd thought he would probably be forced to put up with the pirate's infuriating new attitude of cocky boasts and taunting, but instead he really is just reading his book, not even speaking to him.

This is possibly the worst punishment he can think of.

It's so _incredibly boring_.

Hook's ignoring him, to _read_. He doesn't think his sensibilities have ever been so offended, and he swears it must be hours before Hook even turns one page. Then, he only sits the book down on the table, his eyes never leaving it, as he twines his fingers in Peter's hair and brings his head down to his shoulder, tucking the boy against him. This entire situation is ludicrous and demeaning in the worst way, that he should be sitting here on his arch enemy's lap _waiting_. He should not have to wait; but Peter allows his touch, the fingers now combing through his hair, at least offering some little distraction from the crushing tedium this night has given him so far.

Soon, due to extreme disinterest and in no way because of Hook's hand gently petting him and the rhythmic rise and fall of the man's warm chest, Peter finds himself struggling to keep his eyes open, only snapping back awake when Hook removes his hand to turn a page. Eventually that stops too, though somehow he still hears pages turning before he drops off to sleep.

He's floating in a warm, inky black sea, the tide rocks him gently back and forth, sometimes washing over him and pulling him back whenever he starts drifting too near the shore. It's peaceful in a way that for some reason, doesn't set him on edge, or make him want to destroy it just for something to do. He's relaxed, enjoying the feeling of the warm onyx swirling over his skin, around his back, over his legs. It's not until the ink suddenly takes on the scent of spiced rum and leather that he jerks awake and groggily realizes Hook's _hands_ had been the mild, churning liquid, still massaging him under his tunic. Peter knows now that at some point he's granted the man his hand again, blushing because it was clearly just so that he could have another hand with which to pet. The Captain apparently knows this as well, given his following quip.

"I'd thank you for the hand again, love, but I think it's plainly more a gift for yourself."

Peter considers switching it back to the hook, even with it meaning the sharp point would then be stuck under his skin, but he's still a bit too sleepy to muster any real anger. Instead, he just threatens him to keep his mouth shut if he doesn't want a hook _and_ a peg leg, as he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and yawns. Peter glances at the closed book on the desk, then back to the man's face.

"Happy to see you've finally accepted that I'm more entertaining than a book." Peter says, though he doesn't sound all that happy, mostly unimpressed.

The pirate just gives him a sharp smirk that makes Peter almost sure he's thinking _How would you know_ , but what he actually says is even more needling. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep, Peter? Well admittedly I'm being charitable calling it talking; it was really just one word, or dare I say name, over and over again. Care to guess what it might have been?" He brings his hands up to either side of the boy's head, his thumbs rubbing little circles behind Pan's ears as the smirk from earlier turns positively shark-like, while he waits for an answer from the blushing boy.

" _Codfish_ ," Peter guesses, tone as dangerous as he can make it grabbing the pirate's collar, then patience at an end, exclaims, "Enough of this! If you aren't going to give me what I came here for, then I'm going to have fun another way." He pushes himself off the man's lap, reaching for his dagger, only to find it missing.

"Okay, Pan. You're right. No need to get testy," Hook smiles at him, holding up the blade, "I want to play too, actually, but let's leave this nasty little piece out of it, shall we?" He tosses the dagger on the desk, though clearly where Peter could easily get it, as he stands and traipses over to the boy.

Peter is glad the man's finally decided to entertain him, though it doesn't show on his face, still annoyed that he sounds so in control, like all the decisions are his to make; a ruffling reminder that Peter has to depend on him for his exciting new game. Pan grabs his face harshly and plans to kiss him with equal ferocity, trying to take back some command of the situation, but Hook turns his head away at the last second and his mouth goes skidding across the man's cheek. He tries again when the man turns back, but Hook just repeats the action.

"I thought you said you wanted to play!" Peter yells, shoving him, and feeling particularly vicious because apparently his kisses aren't good enough for Captain Hook.

The Captain just cups his face wordlessly, as he slowly leans in, and lightly presses his lips to Peter's. He pulls away when Pan tries to deepen the kiss, which makes the boy growl, still not getting what the pirate is doing, and Hook doesn't move back until the noise subsides. He tries this at least three more times, Hook holding his head steady and pulling away each time, before he finally gives up and lets him set the pace, which is _glacial_ in Peter's opinion. He's never seen Hook be this gentle or serene before, but Pan's sure he's only doing it to distress him.

By the time Hook decides he's finished with his teasing little kisses, Pan is back to feeling sleepy, or at least that's what he's calling it, even though he actually feels awake and excited, but in a soft, fuzzy way, and he knows it's probably closer to "comfortable." The man gives him a couple of more consummate kisses, slipping his tongue into Peter's mouth, and letting it swirl around with the boy's, before moving down to his neck to suck marks the color of ripe berries into his skin, hands working on the lace's of Pan's clothing equally unhurried.

Dropping to his knees, he gives each new section of the boy's flesh an affectionate kiss once it's revealed by the man leisurely pushing off Peter's clothing. He's shivering by the time he's completely undressed, though it's a warm night (as it always is in Neverland) and even warmer in the cabin. He hadn't thought his body could feel so sensitive, even in places like the tops of his thighs, but when Hook's hands, or teeth, or tongue graze over his skin everywhere feels ticklish and delicate. He barely notices he's gotten hard despite the man having paid him no attention there until he's abruptly engulfed in Hook's hot, wet mouth, and it makes his knees buckle immediately. Luckily, the pirate's hands are there to steady him, but he pulls off anyway, chuckling.

"Perhaps we should move over to the bed, darling." Hook suggests, but doesn't wait for an answer to grab the boy under his bum and lift him up. Peter's consequent dizziness, he's sure, was only caused by the sudden movement after all of Hook's earlier casualness, and in no way because of how easily the pirate had lifted him up and held him in his arms. He sits Peter down on the edge of the bunk, with his legs dangling over the edge, then braces himself against the frame so he can lean down and take the boy back into his mouth.

Pan has never felt anything like this before. He was a bit nervous, now that he's had a few seconds to think about it, to have the man's teeth so close to such a tender part of his body (if the roles were reversed, he knows he wouldn't trust himself not to bite) but Hook hasn't so much as skimmed him with a tooth. It's just a feverish heat bobbing up and down his swollen shaft and a tongue that swirls around the tip every so often. He fists his hands in the Captain's hair, totally lost in the monopolizing feeling and it takes him completely by surprise when he moans audaciously emphatic and spills into the mans mouth not very long after.

Licking his lips, Hook smirks down at him from where he's stood back up. Peter shivers at this and is about to reach out for the pirate, but then he's bending down, picking up Peter's clothing.

"What are you doing?" Peter demands, confused.

"I'm gathering your clothes so you can dress, love." Hook explains, too naturally, a note in his voice hinting that he's somehow doing more than this.

"If I wanted to be dressed, I would be, pirate. Our game is not over." Pan informs him, angrily.

"You already came, and without Daddy's permission again, kitten. The game _is_ over, I'm afraid." Hook says, smiling, but it was said it in an impish sort of way that Pan recognizes. Peter bites his lip not wanting to give in to the man's gambit, but his hand wrapping around his still-hard cock might be somewhat of a give away, even before he leans back and holds up a bottle of sloshing olive oil from out of nowhere, and if he looks pleading, it's only due to a very small glint to his eyes or a trick of the light.

"Oh, so you want to play more, do you? But why would I want to continue a game I've already won?" The pirate inquires, taking the boy's hand to lick his palm, but looking overbearingly cocky at Pan's offer. Peter crams his fingers into the man's mouth, jerking him down by the jaw.

"Because I want you to, and I get what I want, Hook." Peter remarks, with a smirk of his own, "How many times do I need to threaten you, you stupid man?"

Hook laughs, amiably, before pulling the fingers from his mouth to assuage Pan, "Alright, I'll play some more, but only if we change the rules. You have to be a good boy and agree to do what I ask," he smiles again and grips the boy's hips, " _without_ wasting time promising to mangle me every time, dear."

Pan considers the man's proposal, his head tilting to the side and his sardonic eyebrow quirking up as it usually does. This _does_ sound like a very intriguing possibility and if this becomes laborious he can always change his mind and mutilate him after all, the agreement only being to "not waste time saying he would." It must not show on his face that he's already been convinced, because the pirate seems to think he needs further cajoling and is ready with it on the tip of tongue.

"I want my little boy to be happy," he swears, his tone almost too sweet, "You don't have to give up anything, Peter, just lend it to me for a very short while." Licking his lips, his voice makes it appear like he genuinely needs to know, "Isn't that what you want? The freedom of having no responsibilities at all, not even over what's happening? You've been taking too much on; that's something for adults, just relax and let Daddy look after you. Just for a spell. It'll be more fun to play the game my way, I promise."

The Capitan's words echo through his mind, and now Peter really wants that. It's not that he feels generally stricken with responsibility (for that there would have to be some real, actual risk to any of his actions) but the freedom of playing by someone else's rules is simply too delicious a challenge to ignore. It's boring to always win so easily all the time, perhaps Hook's offer can change that. He knows he'll still prevail in the end, but possibly the challenge will really _be_ something this time. If he just gives in and lets himself have this, it's not even really losing, is it? It's just choosing to end one game and start another, one he doesn't even really know the rules for, but there _are_ rules, and that means there can be a loser. He tells himself it's the promise, only, of a victory made all the more triumphant when he's able to beat Hook at his own game, that has him kissing the man's cheek, and whispering a soft "Daddy, hold me," in the Captain's ear. He does it as sweetly and exaggeratedly as possible, in a display of, assuredly, whole-hearted pretending.

The action seems to surprise the man, but Peter thinks he must fall for it because he growls and takes his mouth again, clearly bewitched with Pan's submission. When Hook's stubbled chin brushes against his sensitive neck, he thinks this might be the best plan he's ever had. Now he has a perfectly good reason to explore any way he wants. After all, everyone knows Peter Pan loves games, so obviously he's going to play it to the best of his abilities and it gives him an excellent opportunity of proving his earlier point. The Captain seems to think he has the upper-hand, what with his little quip about Peter wanting it more than him. Perhaps he'll start there, already off to a sound beginning with his make-believe, _clearly_ affecting the man. It's hard to think about this sort of thing when the pirate's nibbling on his ear, though. He'll figure it out as he goes along.

"Does my little boy want to get fucked?" the pirate asks, his tone far too cocky for Pan's taste, yet it still makes him shiver, and he has to remind himself to roll his eyes and chastise his body for having any reaction other than that. However, he is still adamantly determined to win, even if it means playing into the man's accursed ego, so sucks his lip between his teeth like he's hesitant, then spreads his legs, offering himself to the man.

"Yes, please, I want you to hold me," he tells him again, voice soft, and it isn't easy for him to come up with this, act like this. He doesn't think he'd be able to do it all, if he hadn't watched Wendy as she grew up and seen the first few times she'd been, well not really intimate, not like he's being with Hook right now, but close to a boy (he would always leave, irritated for reasons he couldn't explain, if it went any further than this). It must be enough to trick the pirate, though, because he's touching him gently now, like he's become delicate in the past few seconds, and he reckons one doesn't have much opportunity to encounter lady-like behavior in Neverland, or in the Capitan's line of work. It makes it easier, too, that he doesn't have much of a sense of what's considered lady-like himself, because it gives him the confidence to ask Hook for what he really wants.

"Will you kiss me like the other day, Daddy?" he asks, quite and coquettish. 

"What do you mean, pet?" The pirate inquires, although Pan is fairly sure he already knows what he's asking for, and it makes him scowl, insult on the tip of tongue when he catches a sneer lurking on the man's face and reigns it back in.

"You know where, don't make me say it." he says softly, averting his gaze, and biting the tip of his thumb, and praise be to Wendy, (though she was only talking about her lips), that he's able to keep his tone coy, if somewhat annoyed, and avoid breaking his promise not to threaten.

"Hmm." Hook wonders, making a show of it, "Now where was that again? I feel like I've kissed you all over by now. Was it here, darling?" He asks, finger tracing lightly over Pan's nipple before he leans down to suck it momentarily into his mouth and smiles against the boy's skin at Peter's whine of discontent.

"Perhaps not," he hums, "then, it must have been here," he guesses, lifting Pan's leg up to give a tickling kiss behind his knee. Peter giggles slightly, due purely to the stimulation, and not because he's enjoying this game, he's quite annoyed actually.

"Ah! I know. You must've meant you want Daddy to kiss you here, yes, love?" The man asks, infuriatingly already knowing the answer once again as he pushes the boys legs up. His tongue flicking over his entrance, however, assuages Peter, and he loses the need to punish him for it. Hook's tongue has him falling back against the bed and fisting his hands in the sheets as he turns his head and pants into the pillow. If he'd known it was this easy to have Hook do what he wanted, he'd have faked being nice a long time ago. Okay, maybe not. But for tonight, at least, this has proven to be a pretty easy way to manipulate him.

"Tell me if you think you're going to come, kitten." The pirate rumbles, pulling back momentarily. "I genuinely can't tell how little it would take," he chuckles, smug for some reason. Peter chooses to ignore it, and just tangles his hand in the man's hair and pushes his head back down to where he wants it. The pirate concedes, licking back into him and Peter goes back to clutching at the sheets, not wanting to stroke himself in case that is enough to make him come. He'll give Hook this, he has as talented tongue and it's just as electrifying as he remembers from the last time, and he thinks this might be a good time to further entice the Captain.

"D-Daddy, I feel so good." he whines out, before moving his hands to cradle the man's face and biting his lip, as though shy, when the man looks up at him. "I, umm, I want you to st-stop, though. I-," he pauses to bite at his lip again, drawing it out and petting the man's jaw, but he can't force himself to keep up his gaze bashful and it flits away, his voice turned slightly irritated, "I, uh, really want you inside me, pl-please." Hook surges forward at this, and crushes his lips against Peter's for what seems longer than necessary to the boy. When he pulls away, he has this soft smile that Peter takes to mean he's winning, and it emboldens him to push further, so he wraps his arms tightly around the pirate's neck and nuzzles against his neck. "Please," he begs, tone somewhat extravagant at first, echoing the words Hook had demanded of him in their previous encounter, "Take care of me, Daddy. "

This request causes the Captain to wrap him in his arms, and kiss the boy's cheek. "Such a good boy when you want to be. Such a cherub with those curls and blushing cheeks, but for all that an absolute devil, too, a nasty little boy who miraculously happens to be gagging for a bit of touch." Hook observes, slightly awed, petting through Peter's hair. "It makes me want to treat you gently." the man confesses, and misses the boy's resulting mixed expression of desire and wickedness, as he's leaned down to lick and nip softly at Pan's throat.

"I promise I'll take care of you, kitten." Hook vows, dropping little kisses over Peter's face until he gets to his mouth, and pauses there just long enough to dip his tongue inside, and Pan thinks he has absolutely secured his victory at this point. He doesn't think he's ever seen Hook be particularly gentle, such as he's being now, and with him of all people. Peter knows he, himself, is far more cruel, but Captain Hook _is_ a pirate after all and it assures him, completely, that he has won. He smiles fiendishly to himself, vindicated, but after a moment's consideration he doesn't see any reason to give up the game just yet. Hook's treatment is surprisingly pleasant, alluring even, and it would be a pity to end it now.

He'll play along a little longer.

Teasing hands caress down his sides, almost tickling though not quite, but Peter lets himself giggle anyway, and watches the smile form over Hook's face at the sound. He tangles his hands in the man's hair and tugs, with a fondly whispered _Daddy_ on his tongue, and this time when he pulls the pirate's face down for a kiss, Hook doesn't turn away.

Hook sits up and begins hurriedly pulling off his close, obviously eager to get back to Peter, and the boy nearly laughs aloud at this, but stifles it just in time to keep from giving himself away. Then Hook has his hands back on him, draping his body over his and pulling their hips together, and he blushes, begrudgingly thankful he hadn't ruined this. The man ruts against him a few times, while he kisses Peter, but then he's sitting back up, licking his lips as he grabs the forgotten oil from the shelf above the bed. He's looking at Peter with hunger, and something else the boy doesn't recognize, and he would try and pin it down, curiosity peaked, but then his eyes are falling shut involuntarily as the pirate slides a slick finger into him. It's so direct after all of the little touches and kisses from earlier, that he realizes he was thinking of this pleasure as something almost secondary, a constant but sedate pleasantness in the background. _This_ he has no interest in pinning down, and chooses to focus entirely on the man's fingers now working him open.

When the pirate deems him stretched enough, (and Peter has tried very hard to keep his hands clutched in the sheets, and not to just stroke himself to completion already) he gently pulls his fingers out and wipes his hand clean before turning Peter onto his stomach. The boy can't resist rutting against the mattress, whining at the not quite satisfying sensation.

"Hurry, Daddy." Peter whimpers, slightly muffled from where the side of his face is resting against the pillow. The next thing he knows his hips are being pressed down against the bed as the Captain pushes into him, slow but unrelenting and Peter bites down on the pillow to keep from saying something stupid. Once Hook is all the way inside, he wraps his arms around him tightly, rocking against him with shallow thrusts. Peter is fully wrapped up in the man's warm body, his weight across him heavy but by no means crushing. "

You're so pretty, Peter, so precious with such a sweet mouth, my very special little boy." Hook purrs in his ear, and grabs Pan's hands, pulling them up beside his head, but leaving his hands clutching around Peter's. It makes the boy keen and arch his back, pushing his ass up to meet Hook's lazy thrusts. Peter feels so warm and light, like the embodiment of laughter; the captain's body envelops him in inspiriting heat, and what Peter guesses to be the man's emotions at the moment (affection, fervor, attachment) seem to become tangible things that lick at his sides. He wants to tell the Captain to do it harder, faster, but he can't seem to make himself say it, not when his head is swimming from the consequence of the man's muted actions already. Eventually though, he finds his voice enough to moan out a far too desperate, "More."

As asked, the Captain fucks into him harder, fingers finding Pan's weeping cock, then laying his hand flat, completely covering it, and rubbing it between his hand and Peter's stomach. Then, suddenly, Hook pulls all the way away from him, the sudden rush of cold air that takes those tickling, bubbly feelings with it, strikes Peter like a smack across the face. He shivers a little, looking over his shoulder at Hook as he pulls out, and sits back against the wall of the ship.

"Come here, wonderful boy." he beckons, a twinkle in his eye Pan can't quite name, and isn't this just the same trick as last time? But where are the provoking smirk and rage-inducing demands; Peter also realizes the pirate hasn't referred to himself as "Daddy" in the irritating, inviting tone that gets under his skin so deftly (gets under it and makes it thrum, hot and pink and wanting) in some time. All of this, or the lack thereof, make it even more shameful, Peter thinks, that he caves so readily. He wasn't even goaded into it this time, Hook simply called for him, and he answered, settling in the man's lap with this arms wrapped around him, pressing as much of his skin against him as he can. He doesn't have a lot of time to dwell on this as the pirate's cradling his face, kissing him again, and it's obvious it's meant to be a reward.

That frustrates Peter. Since when did he do anything to get a reward, since when did anyone think highly enough of themselves to even dare honor _him_ with such a thing? Peasants would not reward _their_ king like this, and it troubles him that this new game he's been playing with the Captain has power. Apparently enough that while there at it, Hook considers himself powerful enough to bestow gifts and this naturally makes him question the man's motivations.

It turns those sweet, warming feelings from earlier sour, and the disappointment is so palpable he feels it weigh him down, sinking like an anchor in his gut, before hot, flowing anger can come flooding back in to buoy it up. He rakes his fingernails down Hook's chest hard enough to leave welts as he catches a tiny piece of the man's lip between his teeth, biting down until he tastes metallic explode across the tip of tongue. Just a tiny nick, but he can still taste it when he swallows, and this isn't, at all, a part of the man he'd wanted inside him before, but now he feels _stung_ and it makes him want to take everything that is the pirate's.

He expected Hook to snatch his wrists up, and punish him somehow for the bite, but instead he's just scowling at him, and Peter can't tell if he's upset or maybe even, please no, _worried_. He hugs Pan tight against him and his disgustingly alluring words seem to clarify his expression.

"It's okay, darling, Daddy's got you."

Peter hates himself for melting, so immediately, back into him at his promise.

He promptly reminds himself of the game, and makes that his excuse, as much to himself, as to Hook.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Daddy, but you made me mad." he swears, "You said you'd take care of me, but then you made me feel lonely." He pouts, like he's bashful, bringing a shoulder up and tilting his head while biting his lip, and it looks so _wrong_ on the demon, so over the top that it's amazing the pirate doesn't call him on it, (not that anyone has ever accused Pan of being _subtle)_. The man does pause, but then he picks it back up, like maybe he's wanted to be doting all along and isn't ready to give it up just because Pan spilled a little of his blood, given his almost too-tight embrace and his whispered voice in Peter's ear.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing you like this." Hook sighs, and it genuinely scares Peter, not that he says it like they'll always be together, but like from now on he'll always be able to get him like _this_. Though it excites him in equal measure, shakes him all the way to his core, keeps his lungs from working momentarily. He lets out a shaky breath, and tries to cover it up by licking at the man's ear.

"Then don't keep me waiting," Peter says with more cockiness than he actually feels, but it makes the pirate smile and enter him again. He doesn't ask him to bounce up and down again, doesn't ask him for anything, just pushes his head down against his shoulder with one hand, leaving it petting through his hair, while the other moves to engulf his flushed cock, and does nothing more with his hips, only rocks them back and forth. It's so gentle and undemanding, and Peter thinks it shouldn't be enough, this slow and easy pace, Hook's unhurried movement on his cock; that he should be making the man fuck him faster, rougher, but he feels it building anyway, crashing like waves against the shore, slow but steady, inevitable, and seeping in to the sand and he can do little more than whimper into the man's neck.

Hook doesn't change, doesn't vary in any way other than to occasionally tip Peter's head up to kiss him, and this time, once they've finished (Peter with a sobbed out, "Please, Daddy," shaking all over, and Hook with a soft grunt and Peter's name in a sigh) Pan is the first who cannot keep from gloating. It occurs to him, once the giddiness and ease have ebbed away a bit, that he _won_. He sits up in triumph, smirking down at a sated, drowsy looking Hook and makes sure his tone is superfluously cruel and disdainful to crow over his victory.

"I beat you, Hook. At your own game!" He laughs, mockingly, "You _completely_ fell for it, every little word and bashful look, you bought so easily I had you eating out of my hand! Really, how can you call yourself a pirate?"

Hook sits up now, as well, leaning in and holding Pan's gaze with a dangerous look, his own smirk firmly in place. He doesn't look away until he's moved in close enough to run his tongue over the outer part of Peter's ear. His voice is a pleased, dismissive whisper as he tells the boy, "I know you stopped pretending."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to put this at the beginning in case it would put a taste in anyone's mouth, and maybe don't read this if you're 100% happy with your interpretation, but I like to think I left Hook's motivation up to debate. Or I tried, anyway.   
> So that, if you prefer, he's actually rather in love with Peter, enjoys having him as a playmate, and is glad he gets to sex/love Peter like he's wanted to do since before the boy came asking for it. Or then, if you're like me, you can switch back and forth between that and the idea that Hook's actually manipulating him with serial-killer levels of indifference and he doesn't actually care about Pan at all (or if you like, even actively hates him) and just sees a convenient way of taking control in his otherwise chaotic life, living under Pan's thumb all the time. Cause I'm dark like that and have to ruin everything for myself. If you aren't so inclined, just ignore this part and go with the first one, but I thought I'd mention it just in case anyone prefers the latter.


	5. The Gentleman Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Hook just wanted to sail on his ship, and go about his business of pirating. Then he met Peter Pan.  
> A chapter from Hook's perspective directly following the other chapters.

The scene aboard the Jolly Roger is one of utter chaos. Several of his crew scramble to douse the flame licking up the fore sail with limited success, another two have been thrown overboard, and one man lay dead up on the quarter deck, Jeb Foster. Killian never cared much for him though, pirate's were meant to rob _others_ , not that he would have had much time to mourn the loss if he did, locked in a sword-fight with Pan as he currently was. They had been at it for what felt like hours to Hook, his breathing having finally become heavily labored, his swings becoming slow and imprecise. Looking at Pan, though, it could have been scant minutes, what with the way he's smiling at him, if anything invigorated, not even having broken a sweat.

This is hardly an unusual event for the Captain and his crew, excepting the fact that Peter is here alone. None of his lost boys amble up the side of his ship to skirmish with with his men, bruising and breaking with their crude, blunt instruments. Only Pan has come to parry with him today, and the singularity when he could undoubtedly cause more destruction if he'd brought them (granted he's doing perfectly fine on his own, Killian thinks, as Pan slices through his vest, nearly catching his skin) hints that Peter has most likely come for more than just this today.

Hook would be extremely surprised if he hadn't.

It's plainly obvious Pan does want to be naughty today, no longer interested in the unspoken truce they had going the last time. Hook can't be one hundred percent positive about Pan's motivation, but he's known him a _very_ long time, and he is nearly certain the boy just can't stand to lose face, wanting to pretend like Hook didn't have him on his back in total submission just a few days ago, and it has him acting twice as mean today.

It is obvious also, now, that Peter did come to him wanting to play their special game, if he can only read it in the boy's eyes glimmering with want, the way he keeps licking and at his bitten lips, and his quickened breath. Pan's gone out of his way to prove their little duel is no encumbrance upon _him_ , so the little gasps and pants, the boy's hands shaking just the slightest, give way to the belief Pan wants something specific from him this time. It can't hurt to test it, anyway. Well, it won't hurt Pan; it could result in any manner of unpleasantness for himself, but he figures it's worth the risk, such as it is, given he's quite sure Pan _wants_ him to take away his ability to say no, is purposely trying to manipulate him into doing just such a thing. He's more than happy to oblige, to the best of his abilities, and give Peter the _appearance_ , at least, of having no choice.

Hook knows there is no situation Pan truly could not escape or alter to suit his fancy when all he has to do is believe he can; he could have him naked, bound, and gagged and still it wouldn't be enough, not without some kind of magical assistance. So when Killian finally pins him face fist against the wall, threatening him with his hook to peter's throat, he knows, even then, he doesn't really have the upper hand. Pan looks so angry, so indignant, but it's clear to the pirate that he's pretending, given away by the simple fact that he's still there and by, also, his rigid reputation for never doing anything, or being anywhere, he doesn't _want_ to be. A hand glimmers into existence where his hook should be, and he's sure Pan would have him believe it's because he doesn't wish the pirate to have that advantage, but he knows better. His little boy is thinking ahead.

"Seems I've bested you today, lad. Better give up while you can." Hook blusters, knocking the sword from Peter's hand.

" _Make me_ ," the imp dares or begs, and Killian has some difficulty discerning between the two, but _Hook_ , none.

He notices a length of rope near his feet, burnt at one end and cut neatly at the other, where he had slashed the dangling thing in an attempt to strike Pan, and stoops just slightly to flick it up within reach with his sword's tip. He manages to flip it up and grab it but then the boy has his foot against the wall, pushing back against him with enough force to send him staggering off to the side, dropping the sword, but hanging on to the rope. Peter's on him instantly, knocking him through the open door to his quarters and sending him sprawling on the ground, Pan straddling him a second later. The boy goes for the dagger, still in its sheath at his side, but Killian was anticipating this, and snatches up his wrist in a flash to twist Peter's arm up behind his back and topple him over, pinning him down with a harsh knee to his back. Before the little demon can contrive to wriggle away, Hook has the rope wound around his wrists and joined in a carrick bend, that tightens as the boy struggles.

A smirk forms over Hook's satisfied face; Peter is panting now, pulled up on his knees and squirming, but his cheek is still pressed to the ship, his little pink mouth wet and open. Killian stands and grabs Peter by his elbows, pulling him up and depositing him face-first against the bed. He holds Peter down with his weight, as he grabs the thin sheet, twirling it into a loose, makeshift rope, and kneeling to secure it tightly around Pan's knee. The boy kicks at him but misses, loses his balance and goes crashing to the floor. His grunt of pain is swallowed by Killian crushing his mouth against the demon's. It's much rougher than he usually is in his kisses, but Peter writhes against him just the same, wrapping his legs around him and thrusting his hips up against him in jerky little movements.

Killian pulls away, gets somewhat clumsily to his feet while Peter looks up at him from the deck, still catching his breath, with what the boy probably wishes to be defiance flashing in his eyes, but it reads more to the man as gratification, even victory. He pulls Pan to his feet, with a fist gripping his tunic and pushes him onto the bed, his mouth back on the boy's immediately. Hook growls into the kiss, letting himself loosen the reigns just a little on his civility and feels Peter shiver against him for it. It makes him all the less surprised that Pan moans outright, when he roughly jerks his leg up toward his chest with the sheet.

"You've been _extravagantly_ naughty today, Peter," the pirate purrs, as the boy sneers at him, "but I think I know just how to punish you, little boy." he promises, sliding the coiled sheet behind Pan's back and knocking him down on the bed as he forces Peter's other leg up with a hand under his knee. Once he has the sheet looped and knotted around the boy's leg, he leans back to appreciate his labor.

He honestly doesn't think he's ever seen anything as beautiful as Peter is when he's snarling at him, furious, but blushing and so needy at the same time, certainly he's never seen anything comparable in Neverland, and other than heating his blood, for some strange reason that look on the boy inspires affection to bloom in his chest. If for no other reason then this, he's nagged with the worry that perhaps despite his honor, his decency, and all his noble feelings, that he may, in fact, fit in Pan's little world much better than he would liked to admit.

Grabbing the dagger from Peter's belt, he smiles wolf-like and dangerous at the demon, but the boy's look doesn't change; if anything it becomes hungrier like he already knows Killian's actual intention with the blade, and knows too he wouldn't ever _really_ hurt him. It consoles his honor, but bites at the edges of his survival instinct.

The pirate runs the blade, very gently over Peter's thigh, just a tickle, lower and lower, Pan's breath hitching, until it comes to rest at the seam of his breeches. Hook pulls the fabric up between his thumb and forefinger and chuckles at the sound of the cloth ripping as he slides the knife in and pulls. He then grips both sides of the ruined trousers and yanks, tearing them further along the seam, the noise from the thread's protest doing nothing to hide Peter's whine. The Captain fondles his crotch, only momentarily before he remembers the door to his cabin is wide open.

"Stay here, pet, and don't struggle too much. Unless you'd like my crew to see you looking so lovely as you currently are." he says, ruffling the boy's hair as he moves toward the door.

Outside his men have managed to put out the fire, but nearly all of the sail has been burnt away. One of the men who had been cast overboard sits, soaking wet, leaning against the side of the ship, the other the ocean or the mermaids must have claimed. He kept the better of the two sailors, if he's being honest. A few of the crew ready Foster for burial. When they notice their Captain has reemerged, they turn to him with hopeful eyes. "What of Pan?" they ask. "Escaped," he tells them, keeping his face sour, snarling for the theater of it, and marching back into his quarters to slam the door behind him. This won't raise suspicion. He's often been known to sulk after a failed fight with Pan, though he had better never hear any of his men refer to it in such a way, and similar be the fate of anyone ignorant enough to bother him while he's at it.

Peter has tipped over on his side, thrashing as much as he can, but getting nowhere, even before Hook is back on him, pulling him up and politely tucking the pillow under his head as he positions him cross ways on the bed.

"Now, about that punishment," the pirate hums, hands cupping Pan's spread thighs.

"I'm going to make you pay for this, _Captain_." Peter, possibly, tries to spit this threat at him but even the boy himself must be able to hear that it actually belies just how much fun he's having.

"Promises, promises," Hook tuts at him, rubbing at his exposed pucker with the pad of his finger. Peter whimpers and tries to follow the man's retreating finger, and pouts when he's unable.

"We need oil, Peter." Killian tells him, expectation clear in his voice.

"And why, exactly, would I do that for you?" Pan questions, sardonic eyebrow making it's appearance. The pirate chuckles softly at this. Peter is so beautifully naive.

"I'm going to put it in either way, love. You'll only be hurting yourself." Hook informs him with bravado. It isn't true, if he were to do it, it would probably hurt him more. Just in a different way. Peter rolls his eyes like he's been presented with the most trivial argument in the world, but the bottle appears regardless. Taking the bottle with a sarcastic bow, the Captain dips his fingers in the silky liquid. While watching the boy's face, he can see the excitement shining in his eyes, his blushing cheeks, his lip bit harshly between his teeth. Killian smiles at him as he circles his finger around his entrance, over and over again, but never pushing inside, and he thinks he sees the moment when Pan figures out just what his punishment is.

" _Hook_ ," Peter warns, but the man knows there's nothing he can do, not without exposing that he could have stopped this at anytime already.

" _Peter_ ," the man returns, but his tone is fond, and he leans over to kiss the boy, and gets a bitten lip for his trouble.

"Bad boy," he rumbles, letting himself sound more pleased than anything and moves his hands to run up and down Pan's soft thighs instead. The boy whines, high and loud at this, his head falling back. He spends a long time, just rubbing over his skin, only very occasionally pumping Peter's cock with a loose grip; he can wait as long as it takes. Peter is thrashing back and forth again, but Hook holds him steady, until he finally gives up and whispers a barely audible, _please_. The man rewards his effort, slicking his finger back up and sliding it into him. The boy looks extremely relieved at this, but it quickly turns back to tormented as the pirate does nothing further.

"You'll have to ask Daddy for it, kitten. Come on then." Hook purrs at him, noticeably triumphant. Peter looks angered by this, but the pirate swirls his finger and he buckles almost immediately, although he does at least keep his tone annoyed.

"Daddy, please." the boy tries, but Killian tuts at him instead, only rewarding him with the smallest movement.

"You'll have to do better than that, darling. I know! Say, Daddy please finger me." he demands jovially, not at all expecting the boy to ever utter such a thing, but his little Peter must be more desperate than he thought.

"Daddy, please f-finger me," the boy murmurs, tripping over the word, his eyes squeezed shut and blushing down to his neck, but his cock throbs where it lays against his tummy, and Hook's blood rushes south so fast himself he feels a bit dizzy. He palms himself through his trousers. Perhaps he doesn't have as much time to punish him as he thought. In any event, he absolutely must reward his little boy for his brilliant speech, so he kisses him throughly, as he finally gives Peter what he wants and strokes over his prostate with an expert hand.

It has Pan falling apart, fucking himself back onto his hand as much as he can, and it's such a perfect sight it has the pirate pulling his own cock out, stroking with barely a thought to the action, and for the span of that moment, caring the least he ever has about good form. He slips more fingers into the boy faster than he may otherwise have done, but Peter hardly seems to mind, not begging with words, but begging by every other means. "Actually," he thinks, as he pulls his fingers out, "we should remedy that."

"Tell Daddy what you want, love."

And God, this is _bad form_ , he knows it is, even before when he was thinking of this only as a convenient way to potentially manipulate Pan, but now, with the boy trussed up, skin flushed, looking positively wrecked, his little hole spread open and winking at him in time with Peter's whimpers, it's impossible to deny he's wanted to have Peter like this from the first time he ever taunted him with that unbearably smug attitude. In the back of his mind, echoing off all of that which is not so lovely, every time they would meet and Pan would open his mouth to sting, he's been thinking "Shut him up. Stop that obnoxious child from talking with tongue and teeth, _gag_ him, wipe that smirk off his pretty face. He doesn't like to dwell on what this says about his honor, but with the utterly satisfying distraction of having Pan at his mercy, lining himself up with his eager hole, he finds plenty to take his mind off it.

"Put it in," the boy whines, pausing to gulp in some air, "please, Daddy." Killian reaches around, pulls the knot holding Peter's hands behind his back loose, half expecting him to throw a punch, but instead he just wraps his arms around the man's neck and waits for Hook to fuck him. The Captain plans to reward him with a kiss, but Peter shakes his head, looking impatient and tucks his face into the man's shoulder, wrapping his arms even tighter.

Hook had started thinking from their first encounter that Pan is as selfish a lover as he is in everything else, and it's more or less confirmed at this point. He wants to find it annoying that the boy just lays there enjoying himself while Hook does all the work, or even boring when compared to his previous sexual forays with many the acrobatic lover and talented tongue, but instead he feels fondness toward the boy. He isn't sure why this is, when it's so in line with Pan's typical behavior and that should make him hate it, and he pointedly decides it's best not to analyze. He pushes into Peter, and the sound the boy makes is throaty and full of want, and it's just that he's so _genuine_. Every little sound or wanting expression is honest and bare. Peter has no concept of sex; no expectation or inhibition to bring with him, not even a desire to please or impress, nothing to fabricate or dilute his actions, and this might be the only time he can really be sure the imp isn't lying to him or conveniently withholding the truth.

He reaches down, fumbling slightly, and releases the knot forcing the boy's legs up and is gifted with Pan moaning in relief and pulling him closer, deeper into himself with his legs around him. Hook stands back up, wanting to be able to thrust into Peter harder, make his boy really lose it. That means pulling away from Peter, though, so he tangles the fingers of one hand with those of Peter's and it makes his little lover blush and turn his face away, biting the knuckle at the back of his hand, but looking far from unhappy.

"You're not tied up any more, Peter. You could fly away, right now, if you wished," the pirate tells him softly. He doesn't want to ruin this, would definitely regret it if he left, but he can't resist an opportunity to enlighten Pan to the simple truth that he can't have it both ways. He isn't willing to force him, even if it's only pretend, just to appease some useless notions of the boy's, and at the very least he can't spare two or more men every time the demon wants to save face.

Peter looks shocked at this, and almost hurt, as the man had expected, and looks away again but he squeezes his hand like he's never going to let it go.

"I can do whatever I please, Hook." he sulks, looking back up at him for a second.

"Yes," Killian agrees, "Yes, you can. There's really only one thing you can't do." He brings his hand to the boy's cheek, turning his head to face him, "And that's stay in my bed, looking like you do, acting like you do, and make me believe for even a moment you aren't exactly where you want to be. That you don't love this."

The boy looks positively stunned at the idea, and Killian leans back in, almost wanting to comfort him, and fully expecting some type of retaliation for his speech, but instead Peter pulls him down for a kiss with a shaking hand. It is probably the sweetest action Peter has ever inflicted on him, and he's thankful at the truthfulness of his own words, because if Peter had ever realized he _could_ have manipulated him like this, well, he shutters at the thought.

When he stands back up Peter has this little smile. Just a small one, but it's genuine, like this part of him, and Hook wants to give him something in exchange for keeping it. He grips Pan's cock, realizing as he does so that the boy could have done it himself for ages now. "

Why did you not do this yourself, love?" The man inquires, back to fucking him with as much fervor as he can muster. Peter has to try and answer around broken off sounds and gasps.

"That's your job, Daddy." Pan informs him, tone actually bashful, and only the least bit sarcastic. Hook huffs a laugh, amused, back can't do more than that at the moment, because he can feel his balls tighening, hot coil in his stomach about to snap, and he has to focus on bringing Peter off first. Luckily it doesn't look like it will take much, and a couple flourishes of his wrist as he pulls on Pan's cock do the job. The boy shouts for him when he comes, and he vaguely hopes none his crew overheard it, but it's a distant worry as he lets himself spill into his precious little imp a minute later.

He falls over the boy, holding himself above Peter as he pulls out and catches his breath, the other whines softly at his motion, but then his eyes fall closed and his breathing evens out, and Hook guesses he's just dropped off to sleep. He spends a time just gazing down at Peter's sleeping face, then finally shakes his head, cleans them up, and slips into bed with him. The boy makes a sleepy sound and stretches out over him. Killian shifts, and arranges him, letting his tired guest lay on top him, head on his chest. He looks down and sees Pan's hand, balled into a fist, clutching his shirt tightly, even in his sleep, and he wonders.

Peter Pan _is_ an awe-inspiring, truly wonderful creature; only a fool would think otherwise just because he is also petty, naive, innocent and cruel. Hook admires, (and sometimes when he's very drunk) actually loves Peter for this schism of character and the beautiful purity of Peter's confidence. Killian knows he can do anything, have anything, _be_ anything because he believes he can, has never once experienced the opposite. Hook shivers, torn between nervousness, worry over the possibility of corrupting that which he loves and a dishonorable amount of delight as he ponders what will come to their little lives in Neverland, now that Peter knows _can't_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, to all you readers!


	6. Bathtime!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a cute little semi-unrelated extra someone inspired. :) Thanks for everyone's patience in regards to updating!

"Tell me again, pirate, what sorcery you used to convince me to go along with this?" Peter asks with audible complaint in his voice as he jerks the tunic gracelessly over his head.

"Well, my dear, I patiently pretended to be asleep as you snuck into my cabin, and then continued, most graciously, as you disrobed me, explored every inch of my body, and did God knows what else, until you finally grew bored. And then, to further my benevolence, I agreed I wouldn't tell your little friends you fell asleep on my chest, with your hand tangled in mine."

"I could just kill them," Peter says flippantly as he pulls off his boots and throws them down, uncaring, bits of mud breaking off and dirtying the floor of the ship. "Then there'd be no one to tell."

"Then allow me to remind you that you also owe me for dispatching that unfortunate fellow for you. Of course, the realm will be better off without him, but I very much doubt that had any consideration with you." Hook notes, as he sips at a flask of rum.

"Oh, yes, that must have been so taxing to your honor, _pirate_." Peter accuses, gesturing to the flask and rolling his eyes.

"Nevertheless, I'm hardly asking you for life or limb, which you certainly asked of the dead man, so stop complaining, and imagine a bathtub." He smiles as he finishes off the rum, and starts taking off his own clothes, then pauses, considering, "You do know what a bathtub is, don't you?"

"You're a buffoon." Peter informs him dryly, before a large copper tub appears in the crowded Captain's quarters of the Jolly Roger. Hook smiles at him as he moves toward the tub, fully undressed.

"Now, I'm an impressed buffoon," he laughs as he trails his hand through the water. "Only, Peter, the water is meant to be hot."

Peter's cheeks turn pink before he can stop them, "I was getting to that, fool!"

"Of course, of course," Hook assures as he tests the temperature of the now pleasantly heated water, steam billowing off it in little clouds that seem to interest the boy. Satisfied he slips into the tub and holds his hand out for Peter, who just frowns at him in return, looking like he might just fly off instead, but at last he schools his features and smacks Hook's hand away as he steps over the high edge of the tub and plunks down between the Captain's legs, purposely splashing the water all about.

"You do not lose gracefully, _my king_." The man purrs into his ear as he rests his chin on the boy's shoulder. Peter pinches his leg in return.

"I do not lose at all, _ass_. I negotiate. Now, let's get this over with."

"I'm bathing you, Peter. It isn't meant to be something you "get over with," it's meant to be relaxing." Hook sighs, slightly exasperated.

"I'm plenty _relaxed_ , just do something already!" Peter demands petulantly, but he has settled back against the man's chest, who just sighs again, louder. Reaching out, he grabs something off the dining table and dips it in the water. Suddenly Peter's nose is hit with a strange scent, and he sniffs, curious. His nose wrinkles as he recognizes the smell.

"It smells like a flower," Peter states, tone somewhere between accusation and intrigue, "Why would I want to smell like a flower?"

"Because," Hook says as he lathers the soap in his hands, "Ordinary people, who do not live on their own little island, find it preferable to the smell of dirt and forest."

"Ick. Ordinary people." the boy replies, but he sounds a little happy, and he can't hide the note of interest as he holds out his arm so Hook can run his now thoroughly sudsy hands down it.

"Here," Hook says, handing him the bar of soap, "Hold this, would you? So it doesn't dissolve in the water. It's actually pretty expensive, and hard to find ships to steal it from." Peter charitably takes the soap from him, and slides it experimentally through his hands. Hook only notices him surreptitiously dunk the soap in the water once or twice while watching, curiously, to see what happens. He figures it must be a testament to the pleasantness of the experience that any time he holds his hand out for some more soap to smooth over Pan's skin, the boy concedes, without argument, and he giggles without pulling away if Hook's hands move somewhere ticklish.

"See, this isn't so bad, is it, love?" Hook asks, as he lifts Peter's other leg, to wash it now. The boy just hums in a way that's trying very hard to sound annoyed.

"Well then, let's move to the fun part, shall we?" Hook decides as he cups Pan's pecs with soapy hands and tweaks his nipples slightly. "Stand up, and I'll wash the rest of you." The Captain promises, voice lewd. Peter barely even has to be talked into it this time before he's up and leaning over the man with his hands resting on the lip of the tub, "So you don't slip, darling." It's strange to Peter to have Hook's face so close to him, touching him there with apparently no intention of doing anything sexual. He hasn't touched his cock or between his cheeks anymore than seems necessary to wash him there, and before he knows it, the pirate is coaxing him back down into the water and rubbing the soap off his skin. The Captain's apparent intentions, however, did nothing to keep him from getting hard, and he unconsciously pulls his legs toward his chest.

"Just your hair and face now, love, and you'll be done." Hook soothes, like he needs some estimate of when this will be over.

"Then don't waste time talking about it," Peter sneers, as his hand moves between his legs, mostly concealed by the cloudy water. The man just smiles into his neck and he nudges out from behind him, moving to the other side of the tub. Pan feels unreasonably chilly at this, until Hook pulls him back close, and cards his fingers through his hair, tipping his head back into the water.

"Keep your eyes closed until I'm finished; if soap gets them you'll probably take out the resulting pain out on me. Let's avoid that, if we can," the pirate petitions as he lathers his hands once again and tangles them in Pan's dripping curls.

" _This. This actually feels really good_ ," Peter thinks as a contented noise escapes his lips, but this time he doesn't try to cover it up, barely even noticing. He lets the hand still on his cock, fingers wrapped around it, pump very slowly and he turns his head to nuzzle against the man's hand. For once, Hook doesn't feel the need to say something about any of this, choosing, instead, to lean in and place his other hand on the nape of Pan's neck so he can lean the boy back and rinse out his hair. The sensation of the man's hands swishing the water through his hair, in combination with still-unhurried movements of his own hand have his toes curling.

"Keep your eyes closed, and hold your breath, we're almost done." Hook's hands delicately cradle his face, just whispering over his cheeks and eyelids before the warm water splashes gently over his face, washing away the soap. When finished, he pulls the boy back up against his chest, with his arms wrapped around him.

"You're done!" The Captain exclaims, pulling away a little. "Now it's my turn!" he concludes, taking the soap from Peter's hands and beginning to quickly wash himself, now. Smiling at Pan, he offers the soap back to him. "Unless, you'd like to do the honors." Peter just huffs at this and rolls his eyes. "Ah, I thought not. Just wait till I'm through then, love."

"No." Pan determines, fixing him with a stare that says he won't be argued with. "You're plenty clean enough. Just- Just dress me or whatever."

The pirate can't stop his face from looking predatory at this, even if it means completing his own bath later, in lukewarm water.

"Well, if you insist." he spouts, overly excited, gripping Peter under the arms, he stands them both up and steps out of the tub for a towel. Grabbing it off the desk, he immediately dries himself, while Pan, having followed him out of the tub, stands there dripping all over the floor. Hook doesn't begrudge him for it, but does move with expediency to pet over his body and hair with the soft cloth, while blatantly ignoring the fact that Pan's, very evidently, aroused. The pirate licks his lips, eyes roving over the boy's frame; his breathing even become a little labored before he finally says, "Alright. Let's get you into your clothes," and pulls a stack of folded garments towards himself. Peter allows him to maneuver him as he wishes, picking up his feet and lifting his arms whenever Hook deems necessary as he slots them into the clothing. That does not, however, keep him from complaining.

"Ugh, Hook. Why is it so white and clean? What could possibly be the benefit of this?" Pan ponders, peevishly as he wiggles his hips in the too-tight fabric, but Hook just shushes him and pulls equally white socks up past his knees.

"I thought socks were merely meant to make your shoes comfortable. These are ridiculous." Peter admonishes, caressing the woven fabric.

"Trust me," Hook promises, as he licks up Peter's thigh, "they don't look ridiculous to me." This seems to be enough to assuage Peter, as he sort of collapses back against the desk, but then the Capitan is pulling even more material up his legs and he has to wonder at the _convenience_ of such a garment. Aside from the obvious, the pants, he guesses, stop just short of his knee. They're a dark blue, like the night sky, and have several golden buttons. He's thankful now, at least, about the needlessly frilly shirt the man had buttoned over his chest and tucked into his pants, because it keeps the things holding his pants up from rubbing against his skin. He is starting to sweat, already, when the man holds up a matching dark blue vest with gold, gleaming buttons, but thankfully appears to decide it's too much. It does not stop him, however, from tying an equally navy, silk ribbon around his neck in a bow laced under the collar.

"I thought bows and frills were for girls." Peter spits as he pulls unsuccessfully at the ribbon.

"I'm confident you think many unnecessary things about girls and boys, but I assure you, this is normal attire for a young gentleman." The man persuades, as he smooths the wrinkles in Pan's dress shirt.

"Let me just brush your pretty hair and it will be perfect." The Captain says, plucking a brush from the table without waiting for a response, and Peter would, obviously, complain on principle if he wasn't clearly weak to having his hair played with. So, he lets the pirate brush his hair any way he wishes and almost purrs at the sensation. The Capitan elects a prominent side-part to go with the boy's fashionable, wealthy style, and Hook's rather thankful the ship doesn't have a mirror in which Pan can check his appearance. In _his_ opinion, Peter looks the most delectable he's ever looked.

At least, while in clothing.

He looks so deceptively young and innocent, most his attire a pure and simple white, and he knew when he'd picked it that the opposition created would accentuate all the prettiest notions of the outfit, as well as their antithesis in his lover. Peter's pink nipples almost show through the thin fabric of the shirt, and it makes him want to mouth at them as soon as he can. He can see the outline of Peter's cock, where he's had to tuck it, still hard, into the trousers, and it's driving him mad to see Peter shifting from foot to foot, hands fidgeting in the pockets.

"Usually, when a man buys clothes for his lover, Peter, he's only thinking of taking them off. But seeing what a proper sight you make in that outfit, I think I'd rather fuck you with them _mostly_ on."

Peter shivers, biting his lip as the man prowls towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eww, Hook! You're such a cliche! :S Just kidding. I love you. I wanted to end with something a little playful and fun! Anyway. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
